Enemy Friendship
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Transformers Animated: After a strange set of circumstances, Starscream starts to actually question his methods/reasons and his outlook on the human race. More imperticular of the girl Sari. Starscream X Sari Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a Youtube video I watched by Strawberrytop007. Now I'm not a fan of the pairing but it did make me see...something. This is a friendship story.

Update: Most Grammer problems fixed.

* * *

Starscream turned away awoke in a small puddle of water. He groaned as he got up putting his hands out in front of him then kneeling. He looked around and found himself in some sort of cave. He put one of his hands on his head standing up still groaning.

"Now how did I get here?" He asked himself.

He then started to walk out of the shallow water and went on the rock floor that was not in water. He continued down about to go to one of the caves walkways. As he was about to leave he heard a little moan. It was too low for it to be another transformer but he didn't see anyone else when he awoke. He turned around and took a more honest look. He walked back to where he awoke and went to the opposite end of the area he awoke up in. When he did he heard a more audio groan. But he still couldn't find the sound...well until he looked down. When he did he saw the dark skin human with red hair wearing a yellow outfit that he saw with the Autobots.

The Sari awoke with a headache. She finally got up after a few moments and when she did she saw looked in front of her to see two metal legs. She continued to look and saw the Decepticon traitor Starscream. She made a small scream and then backed away from him till she hit the wall. Starscream continued to walk toward her.

"Get away from me you...you evil robot!" Sari yelled at the transformer.

"Ah, if it isn't the female human that is with the Autobots?" Starscream said with a snicker. Despite the impression he was making this only made him more confused. First of all how he came in this cave, and second why would the girl be her also...especially with no Autobots around. "Well, it seems the Autobots left their little pet around."

"I'm not their pet! I'm their friend!" Sari yelled defensively and continued "Something that neither you nor the Decepticons can understand."

Starscream merely chuckled "Well you're right...I don't understand why the Autobots protect you pathetic Flesh Creatures. But then again I don't understand what a lot of the Autobots methods." Then Starscream thought of something. He now had Sari at his control. He could use her and not to mention her key will probably help one day. But also he could use her against the Autobots or even better; make it so they have to destroy Megatron for him to get her back. Starscream continued to snicker as he said "Well human you will be coming with me." He then started to reach for her.

"No I'm not!" She said moving away from his hand. She continued by running in-between his legs and went into the water that was about the same depth of her body height. Starscream growled in annoyance knowing that getting her was going to be harder than he thought. She went underwater hoping it would he hard for him to catch her.

"Nice try human. I find you by your body heat!" Starscream said switching his optics to inferred and started look into the water. When he did he saw her swimming to the other end of the rather deep puddle. He only smiled as he ran into the water and before she could get to the other side of the puddle; Starscream hand went around her and then grabbed her.

Starscream pulled her out as she started to cough out water. "We you humans sure are a disgrace."

Sari struggled to get out of the robot's grip and failed miserably. She growled and said "Let me go!"

Starscream only snickered again and said "I don't think so." He then started his way to exit this part of the cave with the only seeming entrance of the cave and continued "You have become a valuable tool to me and my plans to destroy Megatron human."

Sari was only able to get her arms free from his grip but was unable to get out any further. She glared at the jet transformer and said "Well if I am going to have to be around you then at least use my name!"

Starscream really didn't care what her name was but at the same time he was intrigued. With that he said "Well than what is your name?"

"Sari, Sari Sumdac." She said answered him in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Well, Sari...once I find a way out of this cave you will be coming with me."

"Hmph...wait? You don't know how you got here?" Sari asked him putting her hatred of him a side.

Starscream stopped and looked at the young girl and said "I just woke up here. I have no idea how or why I ended up here. Why? Do you?" he added some sarcasm at the end.

"No, I thought you brought me here or something. But if you don't know than how did we get in this place?"

Starscream was surprised at her words. They were both stuck in this cave and neither of them knows how they got there, much less get out. Starscream was now dead on confused and Sari was both scared and also confused.

Knowing that they both had no idea where they were Starscream loosen his grip around the small girl and started resting on his hand. Sari looked up at him confused at why he was doing this. Starscream looked down at the small girl and said "Since neither of us have any idea to where we are going I don't have to worry about you running off."

Sari was surprised that he would think that but she knew he had a point. Since neither of them really had any idea where they were and by the size of the place she would get lost and maybe not even make it to the exit. She was stubborn but she knew her best chance was to let Starscream take her out of here.

Starscream wasn't trying to make Sari comfortable he was really just tired of keeping a grip on her. And he knew she would complain eventually since she was complaining over what he was calling her.

Starscream gave an annoyed sigh and started to continue walking with the young human girl in his hand. Neither of them spoke for awhile as Starscream continued to navigate through the cave. Neither of them saw other walkways or anything throughout the whole cave or as far as they have been anyway. They were both completely silent with the human and transformer for the hour they have been looking around for the exit.

Sari turned back to the Decepticon traitor and said "How long have we've been traveling?"

Starscream looked down at the young girl and said "It's been well over one of your Earth hours."

"Oh," was all she said looking back down at his hand she was resting on. She was tired of all this silence and was annoyed more than the fact she was in the hand of Starscream. In order to break the silence she asked "Hey Starscream, what is with you and Megatron anyway?"

Starscream looked down at the human and said "My reasons for destroying Megatron are simply so I may have the power I deserve. And that is complete control."

She then stood up in his hand and said "That's it. You want to destroy Megatron just to have his position. You do know that that doesn't make any sense."

"Quite! You worthless organic, I don't need your approval on my reasons!" Starscream said raising his voice.

"All I'm saying is that you should realize that you that even if you do take out Megatron that the other Decepticons probably won't follow you."

Starscream growled and was so tempted crush her with his bare hands. But then he remembered he needed her for his plans. With that he resisted doing so. Starscream growled again and said "Keep your self quite human!"

Sari wasn't intimidated like he probably would have wanted but she did stay weary as she was told by the one carrying her.

After that small conversation they both remained silent for a moment. They both continued down the seemingly endless cave. After about half an hour Starscream himself turned started to get annoyed with the little noise. He looked down at the small girl who was now lying on his hand facing in front of them. Really he would rather talk to an even more primate organic creature but he couldn't find anything else to talk to. And since he was going to keep her after this it would be better to get used to having to talk to her.

"Tell me Sari, why do you spend all your time with those Autobots?"

Sari turned around to face him and said in a sad tone "They are the only friends I have...I almost consider them my family."

Starscream was surprised to hear that. Every time he observed the humans he saw that they were very social creatures. And see one that wasn't well...part of its own kind was kind of sad. Despite his cold Spark he did have to show some sympathy toward her. Really he was no different especially back on Cybertron. But he really couldn't be blamed for that. Even so he did have to say that this fleshing unique in a way.

Starscream then looked in front of them showing he was no longer interested in continuing the conversation. Sari sighed and lied back down his open hand.

Again they were still walking with no real idea to where they were going. Another couple of hours went by in silence. Nothing but the endless cave, Starscream didn't even know caves like this existed on this planet. He looked down to see how Sari was doing and found her curled up in a ball yawning than started sleeping.

Starscream gave annoyed smirk as he saw this. He forgot how often organics needed to rest. Despite the inconvenience he decided to try and rest himself. He sat down against the wall to rest himself. Not long after he fell a sleep himself.

_--Dream--_

Starscream was on top of mountain next to a satellite waiting for Megatron and the Decepticons to arrive. He had the plan all ready. He wanted to make sure that Megatron knew he was here. He knew Megatron would came and be we over confident seeing him alone. But the secret was that he was not alone. With his recent 'cloned' army of himself he knew he would be able to fight Megatron and even confuse him since they all will look alike. With this plan ready he knew he would win.

And not a moment too soon he saw Megatron along with Blitzwing and Lugnut coming toward him. Megatron then transformed and landed in front of him.

"So you finally decided to show yourself." Megatron said to him as Blitzwing and Lugnut transformed behind him.

"Of course Megatron." Starscream said in a pleading tone kneeling in front of him and continued "I'm tired of running away and hiding. I thought that if I surrender myself that you would let me back onto the Decepticons."

Megatron seemed un-amused by his pleading. With that he raised his fusion cannon and said "I'm glad you saved me a few credits for you Starscream."

All of a sudden two sets of laser came from the sky and took out both Lugnut and Blitzwing. Megatron looked back to see his weapon the ground knocked out and then looked up in the sky to see two more Starscream jets. Megatron then turned his attention back to Starscream in front of him only to find him aiming his null rays at him. Megatron backed away as Starscream fired both null rays at him. Megatron returned fire and eventually Lugnut and Blitzwing both woke up and started to attack the Starscreams' in the sky. Megatron kept his eye on the real Starscream.

"Fear my might fleet Megatron!" Starscream yelled flying away before six more Starscreams came into view. Megatron was beyond annoyed at this.

"Decepticons! Focus all your firepower on the fleet!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes, mighty Megatron!" Lugnut said transforming into the sky to fight them.

"Hmm...I have to say Lugnut's strategy maybe the best." Blizwing said before his personality changed to his crazy side and said "So let do it!" before he transformed in the jet to fight them.

Megatron was about to join his comrades but out of no where an axe hit his fusion cannon off. He turned around to see the Autobots.

Starscream was at a distance seeing them fight.

"This is taking too long! Accused Autobots, I forget they might be doing their thing getting involved when not wanted." Still annoyed he started to look around for something he could use. He then saw it... the satellite.

"Not my style but this may be my only chance." Starscream said to himself before transforming and flying around the combat area. As they were fighting Starscream fired his null rays at the base of the satellite so it would fall right on Megatron. But before Starscream could celebrate his victory he saw Ratchet using his magnetic (look I have no idea what his things are called okay) to stop it from falling. But when he did that the signal from the satellite and his magnetic power combined he it opened an electric portal of some sort and it was sucking everything near them. Starscream was caught surprised and was pull thought it. Bumblebee was holding on to Sari but he lost her grip and she two went into it.

_--End Flashback--_

Starscream automatically came online.

"Hmm...that's how we got here." He said to himself.

He then turned his head to see the human but wasn't there. His optics widened not seeing her around. He looked all around him and couldn't find her. He couldn't believe this but he was actually concerned for her.

"STARSCREAM!" he heard someone scream from afar.

"Sari!" he yelled back and then started down the cave.

He continued to run down there and couldn't figure out why he cared so much. If it was anyone else he would just flee but something about this human...

When he got there he saw a horrendous sight. It was some sort of strange creature. It was blue and red creature about the same size as Starscream. It looked a lot like a wolf but just bigger with larger claws.

Starscream backed away from the beast but then saw Sari on the right of him away him scared and backed into the wall. Starscream growled as he aimed both his Null-Rays and fired at the creature. The lasers were able to go through the monster and easily and killed it. Sari looked up to see the creature dead. She turned to Starscream to see his Null Rays blowing smoke.

Sari started her toward him and said "You...you saved me."

Starscream's worry turned to his usual cocky expression and said "Don't get used to that. I only saved you because-" just then another beast came from behind him and attacked him. "AH!"

Sari backed away in fear as Starscream was trying to turn around and fight the creature. The creature was tearing through his armor and put Starscream in massive pain. He finally did turn around he was able to kick the beast off. When he did he leaned up and fired his null ray rapidly at the beast. He missed a few shots and hit the wall making it go out into the open. Eventually, like the other one he killed it.

Starscream then fell back on the ground in pain and heavily damaged. Sari ran to him and couldn't help but cry for him. He was heavily damaged and almost couldn't do anything now.

Starscream gave a weak smile and then pointed at the damaged wall. She looked at it and saw the way out to the open.

She turned back and said "Hold on."

She walked on top of him and took her key off her neck and then stopped. She is about to help a Decepticon here. But then again he did just save her. Doing what she thought was right she put the key into his chest and the blue light surrounded him. And like all the Autobots he appeared fully repaired. She smiled as Starscream got up. Starscream turned to her and smiled at her. But it wasn't his usual cocky smile...it was a friendly one. And to Sari that was a good enough thank you.

Starscream got to his feet and started toward the hole in the wall. It was outside like they tired to get to. Both Sari and Starscream were relieved.

"Your Autobot friends are up on top of the mountain looking for you" Starscream said to her.

Sari turned to him surprised and said in her upbeat mood "Wait, you are not going to use me as a tool to make the Autobots do what you want."

"Consider that my debt to you being paid off." Starscream said and then started walking away and then said "I can't make any promises for your Autobot friends but you are no longer one of my targets." With the jumped into the air and transformed and flew away.

Sari watched him fly away back into space. It was strange but she had to say Starscream was now someone special to her. Now not romantically of course but as...an enemy friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to a few comments people want me to continue this story. And that's amazing to me...I mean I was half asleep when I wrote that. But nonetheless they wanted me to continue it. So after doing some thinking I figured out a way to continue it. So now then...let's get started.

* * *

2 Weeks Later...

"So Blitzwing, you say that our star ship...the _Nemesis_ is still in existence." Megatron asked. The Decepticons were still in their secret layer with Isaac Sumdac. Megatron, Lugnut, and Blitzwing were all in the main room.

"Of course Megatron." Bliztwing responded and continued "The ship is on Earth's moon." His personality changed and said "And what's even crazier is the fact that it still has power which is how I found it."

"Well done, Blitzwing." Megatron said walking away from him and walked to chamber Sumdac was in. "The Nemesis has the parts needed to create something I could use against the Autobots."

"Brilliant Megatron." Lugnut said to him.

"Yes, let's make our way to Earth's moon and find our ship."

_--Moon--_

The Decepticons took a small emergency ship to get to the moon. It was crowded but it was acceptable for Megatron. They all got out of the small ship and walked upon the surface of the moon. Megatron had to say it was more acceptable than Earth's surface. The three Decepticons started their way from the ship they took.

"Blitzwing, how far are we from the ship's energy signature?" Megatron asked as they walked.

"Less than a kilometer away, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing answered.

"Excellent"

_--In the Nemesis--_

Starscream was working on one of the extra Starscream clones he built in the way back of the lines of clones. He rushed a few of them because he was trying to make everything go according to plan. But because he rushed some of them would malfunction at the most random of times so he had to now fix all the bugs within them. This was annoying since this delayed one of his plans to destroy Megatron. But he let it go.

As he was working he started to remember a couple of weeks ago, back in the cave. He remembered it all and the whole thing still puzzled him to this day. Even though he knows how he got in that cave it still puzzled him how he got stuck with the human girl. And it was a strange feeling being with her in silence or when he just found her, and when he started to learn about her especially when he learned why she spent her time with the Autobots he couldn't help but have a soft part for her. He found her unique in a way from the others. He still can't understand why he couldn't find the strength to take her like he said he would. Sure she fixed him but usually because of his Decepticon ways he would look away from that and get what he wants...but he couldn't do that for Sari.

For some reason he knew if he did take her he would just let her free or something similar. The bot didn't know what he saw in the dark skinned human but he knew that it was something that only that human had over him.

He grew annoyed from his own thoughts and that was unusual. But at the same time he couldn't help but focus on that. He actually made several mistakes fixing the bugs because of them. He gave annoyed smirk and just started over. Unknowing to him his computer was flickering telling him about a nearby intruder.

_--Outside the Nemesis--_

The three Decepticons saw the front end of the ship in the ground of the moon. Megatron was kind of disappointed to see that most of it wasn't there but at least it was something left they could use of the Cybertronian technology instead of the pathetic Earth technology.

Blitzwing looked at the scanner again despite the fact that they had sight of it in front of them. When he did he saw a new energy signature. It was coming from inside the Nemesis. The small scanner was still scanning the signature itself.

Within a short time they finally made it to the entrance of the remaining of their ship. Just then a small beep was heard. Megatron and Lugnut turned to Blitzwing to see that the scanner he was holding was blinking red. Blitwing looked at it and the display said "Scanning Complete" then the words changed to "Starscream".

"Sir the scanner has picked up another energy signature and it's Star-"

"scream" Megatron finished the sentence and raised his Fusion Cannon at the part they were at and charged it.

_--Inside of the Nemesis--_

Starscream finally fixed the clone bot and started his way back to the main computer. As he did, he saw the computer monitor blinking red. He was alarmed and ran to it to see the problem. But before he could interoperate what the monitor was saying and blast happened from right behind. Starscream turned and protected his optics from on going debris from the blast. Before Starscream could say anything he saw purple glow and then it fired and it one aisle of his clones. Starscream again covered his optics from the explosions coming from his clones.

"What is the mining of this?!" Starscream yelled finally able to see what was going on but then seeing the silhouette of his former leader. He backed away just at the sight.

Megatron came out of the smoke revealing himself to his former second-in-command. He kept his expression on his face the same and said "It's about time I found you and your hiding place."

"Traitor! Destroy him!" Luhnut yelled.

"I'll take care of this." Megatron said as he started to walk toward Starscream.

Even though Starscream has blindly attacked him before its safe to say he learned his lesson...he can't take on Megatron. Starscream backed into the computer console and said "Megatron, I think we can talk this out. You are a fair and just leader my lord."

"Spear me your rambling." Megatron said raising his Fusion Cannon at him. Starscream panicked and then all of a sudden his 'clones' activated and they all attacked the three Decepticons distracting them.

Starscream looked back at the console and saw he pressed the button activating them. Starscream knew they would be able to destroy in a short time so he turned and firing his sonic shock blaster at the wall. His blast was strong enough to break open the wall. He turned to see his base and his clones all being destroyed.

'I'll get you for this Megatron!' Starscream thought and jumped though the hole he just made. He then transformed and flew into space heading for Earth.

Megatron watched him leave and fired his fusion cannon at one last clone and said to him self "No, you're not getting away this time." He then turned to his Decepticon troops and said "Decepticons, transform and rise up!" the two Decepticons did as order and then Megatron gave further instruction saying "Follow that traitor."


	3. Chapter 3

Sari and Bumblebee were at the local Burger Bot to get her something to eat. Ever since she started living with them they had to do all this for her. Bumblebee had no problem with it though. Sitting on the curb of the parking lot as Sari was eating her burger and Bumblebee bringing his small canister of old for him to drink.

Bumblebee noticed something about Sari recently. About two weeks to be exact, he noticed her to be not as talkative. Now she still had her usual crazy ideas among other things but she rarely talked to him. Now she just seemed to stair at things absent mindedly. Like right now they would be having a conversation about something. Rather it be about how Prowl is or how grumpy Ratchet is but now she was completely silent.

"Hey, is everything alright Sari?" Bumblebee finally asked looking down at his friend.

Sari turned to Bumblebee and said "Oh course I am okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well since that incident in the mountain you've been acting strange."

Sari just looked at him acting like she didn't did know what he was talking about and said "What do you mean?"

"Well we barely talk now. Was it something I did back at the mountain? Did something happen at the cave?" Bumblebee asked acting more excited with each thing he mentioned.

Sari just looked at her big friend and didn't know what to say. She never told Bumblebee or any of the other Autobots about her encounter with Starscream. How was she supposed to tell them that? Especially when in the end she repaired him. She knew Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots would just snap at that and she wasn't defiantly going to telling them the part with the fact she grew close to him.

"Well nothing much really happened in the cave, it was just walking around." As she was looking up she noticed that he wasn't buying it. "Oh course with the occasional bugs here and there but really nothing major happened."

Bumblebee merely shrugged and said "Okay, so it wasn't the cave. So why aren't you like...I don't know like talking as much."

She knew Bumblebee was going to keep on pressing on about this. She knew Bumblebee wasn't going to stop till she gave an answer. It was true...she was thinking about her new possible 'friend' Starscream and how he started from an evil Decepticon to an honest bot (at least that is what she thinks she did) and that was it.

But what was she supposed to tell him? Now she did believe that Bumblebee could keep a secret but still this was something big. Knowing that a Decepticon traitor that tried to kill them and she seems to become close to him. She knew Bumblebee would have some sort of crazy reaction.

"Well back at the cave, there was someone I met..." Sari began.

"Ha! I knew something happened in the cave. So what happened? You encounter a monster or a Decepticon or..."

"Well, I...sort of-" she was cut off by the sound a jet flying over them.

Both Bumblebee and Sari looked up into the air to see a dark grey Su-47 Berkut flying across the sky. Right behind the grey jet were three other aircrafts. One being a white Tiltrotor, another was a fighter jet behind the white duel chopper vehicle, and a large bomber jet behind them.

"Decepticons!" Bumblebee said rising his voice slightly.

"Starscream?" Sari said silently watching the grey jet get away from the other aircrafts.

Bumblebee activated his com link and said "Prime, Decepticons sighted in the middle of Detroit!"

"Rodger, follow them but do not engage. Wait for back up." Optimus said over the link.

"Got it." He said then transformed and opened the driver's door and she jumped in.

_--Over Detroit--_

Starscream was flying rather fast to try and loose Megatron here. He was rather surprised to see that Megatron or his lackeys weren't trying to shoot him down. But he couldn't help but think this was a plan of Megatron's. But Starscream too had a plan, he was just waiting for the Autobots to finally arrive and then he could escape. To his misfortune he couldn't see them.

"Blitzwing...engage" Megatron ordered him.

"Yes sir." Blitzwing said flying in front of them to get closer to Starscream.

Starscream noticed this but didn't fire. He knew if he engaged him in a fire fight he risked the chance of being slowed down and then having to face Lugnut and Megatron. He tried to loose him so he could not get him locked but he couldn't loose him.

Starscream tried everything. Doing weird moves into the air, flying through risky areas between buildings, down really low, flying around like a maniac and yet Blitzwing was well still on his back.

To Starscream's surprise he noticed that Blitzwing was not trying to attack him. Instead he was just like...following him. But that seemed rather pointless since Starscream really had no place to go other than away from them. Megatron and Lugnut were far behind them which also bothered Starscream. He also noticed a small yellow sports car was following them also. He could tell that it was Bumblebee. But he wasn't concerned about the yellow car.

While he was focusing on the yellow Autobot, Blitzwing saw that Starscream was distracted and he immediately went to robot mode. He then fired his both his ice cannons and hitting him in his thrusters. Starscream lost control and started to dive forward.

"Yes, freezing the thrusters would be a big problem in someone's flight." Blitzwing said in his intelligent mode.

Bumblebee saw this but kept on going. They both watched Starscream fall from the sky till he eventually hit the ground. Sari stayed silent but it was clearly shown by her face that she was concerned and Bumblebee noticed this.

"Hey Sari don't worry you'll be okay." Bumblebee said as he slowed down.

"I'm not worried about us. I worry about Starscream!" Sari said stating in the driver's seat looking out in front of them.

"What!? You're worried about Starscream! Why?" Bumblebee basically yelled.

Sari stopped. What was she supposed to tell him? She was facing the same dilemma she had back at Burger Bot. But right now they were under attack so she knew they would have to hold off on questions.

Just before she could answer they all heard the sirens of the police vehicles coming in front. They all saw that it was the other Autobots coming to their aid.

"Autobots: transform!" All the Autobots did as ordered and went in robot mode with weapons ready to take on the Decepticons. Megatron and his men both transformed back to robot mode and opened fire on the Autobots.

Starscream saw the Autobots attacking Megatron and the others which is what he wanted. He rubbed his head and started to run away from the battle. Not that he was a coward but right now he just lost his hideout and needed to find/make a new one.

But before he could advance far he heard the yellow Autobot come from behind and transform behind him.

"Stop where you are Starscream!" Bumblebee said from behind.

Starscream turned around to face him with his sonic shock blaster and when he did he saw Bumblebee with his electric stringers out in front of him. He was about to fire with no hesitation but he saw the dark skinned human next to him. It was Sari from the cave and he was facing the same dilemma he did before...he couldn't shoot. He growled and turned away and started to run away from him.

Bumblebee lowered one optic and said "Okay...that was weird."

Sari wasn't really surprised but at the same time she was. She recalled Starscream saying that she was no longer one of his targets but knowing a Decepticon he would either look past that or just think that he was aiming for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee lowered his stingers and started after him. Sari followed but with caution. Since Starscream's thrusters were still frozen but he still couldn't fly. As he was still trying to get away, a black and gold police motorcycle came out in front of him. He stopped as the motorcycle transformed to revile itself to be Prowl. As he was still in the air he took his two cutting discs from his back and they came around and hit him in the knees making Starscream trip and fall hard into the street. Prowl then used his ninja training to quick use the cuffs on him.

Sari ran by Bumblebee and saw Starscream on the ground stuck and unable to move. She was worried about him. Starscream was just unconscious from the sudden shock and the knock of the head.

As the three were dealing with Starscream; Megatron and the other two were preoccupied with the Autobots. Megatron from a distance saw Starscream being apprehended. He would rather take on Starscream himself but at the same time...a Decepticon being taken out by a work crew of Autobots...that was humiliating all in it self. He found no reason to continue the fight.

Megatron fired his fusion cannon one last time at Optimus and then said "Blitzwing, Lugnut, retreat." The two Decepticons did as ordered as they left the scene.

Optimus put his axe away and said "Wow, seems Megatron didn't want to give it his all."

"Yeah that is strange." Bulkhead said putting his wrecking ball away.

"Don't get cocky Prime, Decepticons don't leave till they get something out of it." Ratchet said putting his magnetic weapons down.

"Where's Prowl and Bumblebee?" Prime asked. Just as he said that his com link went off. He put his hand on the side of his head and got the call.

"Prime, we got Starscream apprehended."

Prime couldn't believe what he was hearing but he put the shock aside and said "Good job Prowl. We'll pick him up and call the Elite Guard."

Well long story short they took Starscream on top of Bulkhead and they took him to the base where they are about to contact the Elite Guard.

(Okay, this is so what a jerk would do but this is the best part to end this chapter as far as I can see)


	4. Chapter 4

The Autobots arrived at the base in a matter of minuets. Starscream was kept in cuffs and placed him in one of the empty rooms within one of the empty storage rooms they had within their base. He was currently still in stasis lock while the others were in the main room.

Ratchet started up the computer to get in contact with the Elite Guard. He started to type in the source code and all but he was unable to actually connect a signal.

"Is there a problem Ratchet?" Prime asked his elder friend.

Ratchet turned to his leader and said "It seems that we are unable to contact the Elite Guard."

"Why don't we boost the signal? Can't Sari's key do that?" Bumblebee asked Ratchet from behind.

"Doesn't work that way kid. Repairing a machine is one thing put boosting the signal is another. The key won't help much this time."

"So what is the problem?" Prime asked.

Ratchet looked down on the console and started to type in more information till he finally saw the problem. He sighed and said "It seems to be a problem with the Elite Guard's communication not ours."

"What, how long is that going to take for them to fix it?!" Bumblebee shouted waving his arms about.

(On Cybertron)

"What's wrong with our communication relay?!" Sentinel Prime yelled at one of the younger bots control bots.

The small red and white bot turned to him and said "I don't know the signal just stopped from all our ships and planet Earth."

"How can we just loose all communications in a matter of seconds?!"

"I'm not sure but-"

Just then the power went out. All the Autobots looked around confused and Sentinel was also kind of worried. "Okay can anyone tell me how we also loss power!" Just as he finished his sentence he blacked out with darkness. He felt his energy along with the other Autobots drain to nothing.

(Back on Earth)

"Well unless Cybertron contacts us that seems to be the case." Prowl answered him.

Bumblebee turned to Prowl and said "How can you be cool about this?!"

"I'm not 'cool' with it but if that is what we have to do then what is the point in complaining about it." Prowl answered.

"Well duh. We are not elite bots we are maintenance bots we can't hold a Decepticon! We barely hold our own when we fight the Decepticons!"

Prime was done hearing their conversation and said "Calm down Bumblebee. But Prowl is right we have to hold Starscream until we are able to get through."

"Great, now we have to watch some psychopath Decepticon." Bumblebee said annoyed.

Prowl kept facing the computer screen but said "He's not a psychopath he's just troubled and power hungry at best."

"I don't know Prowl, Starscream can be pretty crazy when he fought him if you remember." Bulkhead reminded.

Bumblebee was no longer interested in the conversation. He didn't care if Starscream was crazy or not he just didn't want to be the one watching over Starscream. He then realized that Sari didn't say anything. He turned to were she originally was saw that she wasn't there. His optics widened to see she wasn't around.

Sari was on the other side of the old warehouse where all the extra storage rooms were. She was worried about him. Now she hasn't lost it like Bumblebee is probably thinking since the incident, she did remember that he was a dangerous Decepticon. But she couldn't get over the fact that he saved her and after they escaped he let her go. She didn't understand why he just let her go. Did healing him really give him a change of heart?

She walked to the last storage room where Bulkhead and Prime put him. She opened to shutter door by pulling the metal shutter up. The light coming from the hallway showed a faint showing Starscream with his head down sitting on the wall. She could tell he was awake by his optics being on.

Starscream looked up to see the dark skinned human there. Again he kept on remembering his time in the cave with her and just seeing her again made him feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Starscream?" she asked walking in keeping the shutter open for light.

"Sari? What brings you to my prison?" Starscream said in his usual cocky tone.

"This isn't a prison silly, it is a storage room."

"Being used as a prison."

Sari lowered one of her eyes confused by his statement. He was right to some degree it just she didn't want to put such a negative spin on it. But it seems that Starscream just wants the facts straight and not beat around what it is supposed to be.

"So, Sari what brings you to my holding?" He asked again in the same tone.

She walked in front of him and sat there on the ground looking up at him. She then said "Well I came to see if you wanted company?" she said in her normal tone.

"What? The Autobots let you visit me?" he asked. If that was the case he was very surprised.

"Well, actually they don't know I'm here?"

Starscream chuckled and then said "Why do you care? Pretty soon the Elite Guard will be here to take me away."

"Hey, I was just trying to be a friend and keep you company!" she yelled but with hint of her normal joking attitude.

Starscream raised an optic at the young girl. Friends? Is that what they were? He was wondering what if she was right or just crazy. He defiantly would rather spend his time with her than anyone else that was fact but still...friends? He wondered if that is why he couldn't attack Bumblebee when he saw her next to him.

"A friend? Then tell me Sari, what makes us friends?" he asked with no emotion hinting nothing.

"Well you saved my life and I saved yours. And you let me free so I can go back to were I belong and you spared Bumblebee." Starscream lifted an optic as she continued "And you did it to keep me out of harms way."

"Hmph, well doesn't matter within a few hours I'll be taken by the Elite Guard." He said turning away from her.

"How about you just join the Autobots." She suggested.

He turned to her and chucked and said "We maybe friends Sari, but I will not reduce myself to becoming an Autobot."

She stood up and said "Well why not! You know the Decepticons won't follow you even if you did defeat Megatron. Besides your best chance to even stop Megatron will to be joining the Autobots."

He again raised an optic. He was surprised how intelligent she was. He never thought out that far. He did think about what she said about not following him like before but...not like that. He knew she was right; he didn't have a chance to take control of the Decepticons anymore. Megatron made this abundantly clear when he figured out that he destroyed his body and attacked him with the All Spark key.

But inside Starscream knew he couldn't join the Autobots either. He was a Decepticon and he was programmed differently. He couldn't just convert his ways of that of an Autobot. Besides they won't trust him.

"I can't. I was created as a Decepticon...not an Autobot. I doubt they will accept me."

"But-"

Just then Bumblebee came by and saw the door open. He looked under and saw Sari in there with Starscream. He immediately opened all the way and said "Sari, what are you doing in here with Starscream!"

Sari turned quickly surprised and said "Oh...um just talking to Starscream."

Bumblebee simply picked her up and placed her outside and then he turned back to Starscream for a quick glance. Starscream only gave him a glare as Bumblebee walked out and closed the shutter.

Sari also just glared at him and Bumblebee was confused. But he didn't show it and said simply "Sari...you need to explain a few things to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Sari and Bumblebee were in Sari's room now after Bumblebee found her with Starscream. Sari knew that she was going to have this conversation with him eventually. Bumblebee wanted answers and he was about to get them. Ever since she told them about the cave she has been acting strange and she was going to find out why. And with Starscream being around, she was acting even stranger, thus making him even more suspicious about the cave incident.

Sari was sitting in her tire/bed as Bumblebee was sitting on the ground in front of her. After they both settled he said "Alright Sari, I know something happened in that cave that you didn't tell us about." He said it more like a statement than a question.

Sari sighed and said "You're right Bumblebee. I didn't tell you certain things that happened in there." She stopped knowing when she continued Bumblebee would have a bad reaction.

"Well, what did happen that you didn't tell us about?" Bumblebee said showing his concern.

Sari looked up to her large yellow friend and said "When I woke up I found myself in the cave. When I was fully awake I found Starscream there too."

Bumblebee's optics widen at that one sentence. That was one rather important detail she left out from what she told them previously. Originally, all she told them was that she woke up and just found her way out. But that was a major difference. "Starscream was there?! Why didn't-"

"I didn't finish!" Sari yelled interpreting him then continued "This is why I didn't tell you. I know you guys wouldn't let me tell the whole thing that happened!"

Bumblebee was about to say something in defense but found it to be pointless. With that being the case he remained silent. He then motioned his hand telling her to continue.

"Starscream found me when I woke up. I was scared and tried to run away, but he eventually caught me. When he caught me we both learned that both of us were lost inside the cave. He told me about how he was going to take me and use me as a tool or something. We eventually started our way out of the cave and with no end in site. After a while we started talking about certain things like why Starscream was trying to defeat Megatron and why I am staying with you guys. After a few hours we stopped to rest. When I woke I saw a strange creature." She stopped and shuttered at the horrific memory but still continued "I was attacked and screamed for him. And shortly after he came and saved me but he was attacked by another one of those things. He was able to fight him off but he heavily damaged. I went to him but he told me to leave him but I..." she stopped for a moment but continued "I couldn't leave him. So I used my key to repair him. After that we got out and then he let me go and told me I wasn't his target anymore."

Bumblebee was surprised to hear this about Starscream. Out of all the Decepticons he actually showed compassion toward another and to make it even more shocking that he thanked her by letting her go, even when she could have helped his cause a lot.

"And that's why I worried for him. And that's why he didn't fire on you." Sari finished with putting her head down.

"Oh. I see." Bumblebee said rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry, I...well"

"It's okay...I know why you did." She answered.

Unknowing to both of them a cyber ninja was hearing most of there conversation and left the young girl's room immediately.

_--Starscream's Holding--_

Starscream lied back against the wall tiredly glaring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe this, being captured by a bunch of maintenance bots. Of course with the help of Megatron...well really Blitzwing.

Despite that being that being the fact he was starting to get over it. And since all he could do is really wait and not worry about anything else. That being the case he was able to actually think about things. Something he was too hasty to do.

He first started to think about what Sari told him first; that control over the Decepticons was no longer possible. He originally thought that if Megatron was gone he would immediately become leader. But now that he thought about he realized that wasn't right. If he was still officially with the Decepticons that would be true since he was next in command but since he was no longer with the Decepticons that was no longer true. Even with his drone seekers he still lost that possibility. Even if he did destroy Megatron the other Decepticons wouldn't follow him. They would probably follow Shockwave before him. So she was in fact right, control over the Decepticons was no longer an option.

Then he started to think about the second thing they talked about; joining the Autobots. For all practical purposes he couldn't see himself an Autobot. For one he didn't agree with them on almost everything. He wanted control and take what he wanted. But then again he couldn't do that anymore anyway though. So how hard could it be to change his ways. Well to him...very. But if he did he could stay with Sari, a true friend...only friend at that.

Again back to her. Even after a few weeks he still couldn't get what he saw in her. But all he knew was that she was the only one he could even stand to be around without sooner or later wanted to blow her head off. Even before he knew anything about her he couldn't see himself killing her. Even though she did in fact annoy him but it was all in good cause and it did in fact help him see the flaws in his plans and his reasons to fulfill them.

Starscream sighed and the closed his optic covers and put his head down. Just as he did so he heard a swooping sound. Starscream immediately opened his optics and saw in front of him the black and gold cyber ninja Autobot that captured him.

"Confused aren't you Starscream." Prowl said to him walking closer to him.

"What's it to you Autobot?" He growled. "Before you know it, the Elite Guard will be here to take me off you hands."

Prowl ignored Starscream's remark and said "I see that you have shown a liking to Sari."

Starscream raised his optics but they then lowered to a glare and said "How do you know about that?"

Prowl walked away from him and said "I have my ways. Regardless I believe you are troubled."

"You don't know anything about my situation." He interrupted.

"You're troubled on your alliance...your morals...your plans. You know taking control is not an opinion and you being captured limits you even further."

Starscream glared at the cyber ninja at how fast he figured it all out so fast. He couldn't believe this. All this is was so obvious to him.

"What do you want?" Starscream said changing the subject.

Prowl turned back to the Starscream and said in a serious tone. "Well technically, it's more what you want Starscream."

* * *

Sorry for the long delays. School and other factors are in the way. Well I forgot to give you readers a clue to what happened in the last chapter with Sentinal. Think of the episode in another seriers called 'Call of the Primitives' and you'll figure out what happened to him on Cybertron. Thus leading to a Sub Plot.


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl kept his gaze on the Decepticon waiting for him to answer. Prowl knew that Starscream was troubled and knew that just waiting for him to go offline wasn't an option. He would just continue to try and escape and going around causing havoc and destruction for whatever misguided reason that came up. He knew that Starscream wanted his frustration to end and that being the case, Prowl wanted it to end too.

Starscream looked up to the Autobot ninja and said with a glare "What's it to you what my decision is anyway?"

Prowl looked straight into Starscream's optics and answered "Because your decision changes everything for everyone. And don't think that waiting for the Elite Guard to come and apprehend you is one of your options."

Starscream turned away from him angrily and grumbled something that even Prowl couldn't understand. After a moment of doing so he turned back and said "Well than what can I do?!"

"You have three options:" Prowl turned away from him and continued "1. You join the Autobots as a supervised neutral guest, 2. You return to the Decepticons...if they let you come back or 3. You go back to being neutral. Those are your only options." He then turned back to him and continued "But before you answer, examine all of your options carefully. Find the consequences of each of your options and then make your decision."

Starscream was able to tell that he wasn't kidding about the Elite Guard thing so like before, there was no reason to be hasty on his decision. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he followed Prowl's instructions and examine each one of his options carefully. That being the situation, he decided to start with the one that seemed to most logical and that was to go neutral. At first it seemed like the best choice...if he had a place to go, but since Megatron and the Decepticons found him and his original hiding place. It wouldn't be too hard to restart from the beginning but since Megatron is going to be all over him once Megatron finds out that he is no longer in the Autobots control. Even though he now found that destroying Megatron was pointless he knew would still hunt him down and would take him out.

He looked at the second most logical choice and that was returning to the Decepticons. He really didn't need to hard on that one...for it really wasn't an option in the first place.

So tossing those options aside he saw he had only one option left...joining the Autobots as a supervised neutral guest. Well it was his only other option and the others are gone.

Even though that was the case he decided to examine the last option. He already knows that he would have to make some serious changes with himself and fight some temptations and urges he had. And he already knew that if he agrees he would have this ninja or Bulkhead following him around. But then again if he agrees he would be able to have Sari around. But at the same time he would have to start taking orders. But at the same if he wanted to live he had to do so.

Prowl knew what Starscream was thinking. Again like before he came he was examining each of his options carefully. He knew that Starscream would more than likely choose to stay with the Autobots. And that being the case he was sure that Starscream would have no reason to revolt.

Starscream sighed and looked up at the ninja Autobot with a glare and said "Fine...I'll stay with you Autobots."

Prowl nodded and walked over to him. He then instructed him to get on his feet so he could remove the cuffs on him. Starscream did as he was told and waited for Prowl to remove the cuffs behind his back. After he removed the cuffs on him Prowl stood ready for Starscream to attack suddenly. To his surprise he didn't even make any sudden moves and what was more shocking was that he was complying without question. But even if he did Prowl didn't have to worry about much. Prime removed Starscream's thermal shock blasters.

Prowl walked in front of him keeping an optic on him as he went if front of him. Starscream still had his annoyed smirk on his face but Prowl could tell that Starscream wasn't going to hurt him...or at least fight the temptation to.

"Now that you are free I'm going to be supervising you. It's best I keep an optic on you."

Starscream smirk went to a glare yet again and said "Does Prime even know that you are doing this?"

Prowl remained silent for a moment but then said "Not yet...follow me." Starscream did as he was told.

He still couldn't believe he was doing this! And from the bot that apprehended him he is letting him free! He couldn't believe this!

"Don't beat yourself self over your decision Starscream. You made the right choice...believe me."

Starscream made an annoyed smirk but followed him out of the small storage room. Prowl opened it all the way so Starscream could simply just walk out in which he did. Prowl then closed it and continued and Starscream followed.

_--Opposite End of the Hallway--_

Sari and Bumblebee just got over the conversation. Bumblebee got the answers he wanted and Sari finally got the tell Bumblebee this and was able to get it off her chest. So in the long run everyone got something out of it. But Bumblebee still couldn't believe what he heard. Starscream...a good guy? And out off all of them. Not that he'd expect any of the other Decepticons so show a liking to anyone but themselves but Starscream would be one of his last guesses.

"Well, thanks for clearing things up for me." Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head and standing up.

Sari stood up and said "Thanks for listening to the whole story." With a smile on both their faces they left her room. Bumblebee lifting the shutter door and both went out and went to go see the others. But on the way there they saw Prowl in the hallway with Starscream behind them.

"Starscream's escaped! Prowl-!" Bumblebee yelled transforming his arms to his stingers but Prowl interrupted him by saying "Stand down Bumblebee! He's not going to hurt us. I released him he will not attack us." He then forced Bumblebee to lower his stingers and after doing so, they transformed back into hands.

"Prowl has your mainframe gone haywire! If boss bot knows about this he'll dismantle us!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I know what I'm doing Bumblebee. I-" Prowl was cut off by Bumblebee saying "You know Prime is going to have a spark attack when he sees..."

They continued to argue and it annoyed Sari. She looked over to Starscream was still behind Prowl with the same expression as hers. She walked by Bumblebee and Prowl and went in front of Starscream. Starscream noticed her and gave a light chuckle as he kneeled down up his hand out. Sari smiled and walked on his palm and placed her on his shoulder then stood back up.

Sari sighed and said "So, I guess you'll being staying with us."

Starscream continued to watch the two argue and said "It's not like I had much of a choice."

Sari turned to Starscream's head and said "Don't worry Starscream, You'll adapt. And I'll help you through it." She said in a positive tone.

Starscream smirked and said "And you better help me through it because I know these two aren't going to be much help!" he raised his voice when he said 'help' to get their attention.

Both Prowl and Bumblebee turned to Starscream and saw Sari on his shoulder. Bumblebee stood with his optics wide as Prowl only smiled. He knew if Sari was around to help him through this, everything would resolve itself in the end.

_--Somewhere in space--_

A small alien scientist looked over the controls of his computer. He looked up at the monitor of an orange cloud on it. The monitor changed to Cybertron showing it completely dark. The screen then changed to a large star (not the sun) and it showed it completely dark.

The scientist laughed and said in a wicked, rough tone "One planet and sun is dead. Now to find another!"

* * *

Now if you don't know what is going on for the sub plot from that final part than you know nothing of Transformers!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, ROTC is more involed than I thought it would be. However this will be finished...one way or another!

* * *

After Bumblebee's spark attack seeing Sari resting peacefully on Starscream's shoulder and Prowl gladly seeing that Starscream has shown that he will not hurt her, Prowl immediately started to think of how he was to show this to Prime and Ratchet without them blowing him away. Sure seeing Sari being on Starscream's shoulder without threaten or holding her was a big help but he wanted insurance.

"So Starscream, now that you're on our side, I think it is important that I show you what being an Autobot is all about." Sari said now standing on his shoulder looking at his head.

Starscream turned toward the young girl gave a dry chuckle and said "I think we need to worry about other things right now." In other words he just really didn't even want to think about that right now. That is one thing he wasn't looking forward to.

Bumblebee was leaning on the wall facing Starscream's side with an untrusting glare in-which Starscream just returned with a glare. After a about twenty seconds of this Bumblebee turned away from him and said "So...Prowl, any idea how we are going to tell boss bot about letting Starscream out of his prison."

Starscream glowed and really wanted to strangle the young bot. But Sari tapped on his shoulder with he could was a way in telling him to calm down. After so Sari glared at Bumblebee and mouthed 'You're not helping'. This made Bumblebee shut up and stopped with the face.

Starscream still couldn't believe this. He reduced himself to becoming an Autobot and at the same time he was taking orders from this ninja bot and Sari, and soon he's going to have to start taking orders from Prime and everyone else. He wondered if he was really going to be able to go through with this without killing anybody. He just let out a sigh of frustration to calm down and Sari just patted him on the shoulder to calm him. This did comfort him still made him wonder why he was attached to her.

Prowl was unaware of all this however because he was trying to come up with some way to show the others. He rubbed his chin walking away from the others and was still thinking and then finally stopped. He then turned back to them and said "I have an idea."

The three of them looked up at him showing that they had his attention. Seeing this Prowl continued "Them seeing Starscream all of them will take immediate action and attack, even with Sari with you." He said looking to Starscream but then turned away and started to walk to the side and continued "What we need to do is tell and then show them that you have agreed to join us."

"Do you think that will work?" Sari asked.

"That's the best way for us to introduce this to Prime." Prowl said turning to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't show any sign of acknowledgement however. Prowl was able to tell that he was angry or uncomfortable with the current situation. He was just leaning on the wall facing the other way from them and had a grim expression on his face plate. Prowl couldn't tell if he was angry about Starscream being out or the situation in general but he didn't dwell on it for much longer.

"Can't we get this over with?! It's bad enough that I have to worry about the others coming in and-" Starscream was cut off.

"Starscream's escaped!" a loud tone came. The four of them turned toward the hallway to the main room of the 'base'. But as soon as Starscream turned, the large green wreaking ball of Bulkhead's came toward him and hit him hard in the cockpit area of his body, crushing it completely. Sari flew off of Starscream's shoulder from the impact and was unable to get control in the air. But at that time Bumblebee jumped over the wreaking ball's wire and caught her in the air and landed safely on the other side. Bulkhead retracted his wreaking ball and Prime and Ratchet came to his side.

"What's going on?!" Optimus Prime yelled with his axe ready.

Prowl went in front of the damaged Starscream and yelled "Stand down! I released him! Do not attack!"

"Kid, have you fried your circuit board?!" Ratchet yelled keeping his weapons ready.

"Listen, I have made a deal with him. Prime, I believe that if we take him in and teach him our Autobot ways with the help of Sari, we can learn to trust him and earn his trust."

Ratchet lowered his weapons and Bulkhead just listened with his wreaking ball turning back to his hand but Prime still kept his weapon raised and said "Prowl, he's Decepticon! I don't know what you were thinking disregarding my orders!"

As Prowl was trying to defend Starscream verbally to Prime, Sari and Bumblebee went to Starscream who was damaged on the floor. His chest was damaged and cockpit was completely shattered. His optics were still lit but he wasn't saying anything.

Sari was worried over Starscream again. She couldn't tell if he was worse compared to their time in the cave but regardless he was severely damaged from a direct fully sprung wreaking ball in the chest. Even Bumblebee was starting to see this was wrong. Seeing him just heavily damaged like that was painfully to say the least.

Bumblebee let go of Sari placed him on his head so she could repair him. Starscream was barely functioning as far as she could see. She rest on his shoulder and since his head turned. After Sari was able to be on top she went the top of his forehead to place her key. She was about to place it but when she opened the data port she saw the bright blue shard. There it was the All Spark fragment that was keeping him functioning. Despite the beauty of the glow, that's not what caught her attention...it was what happened. The fragment itself turned into the data port!

"Whoa...that's...odd." Bumblebee said in awe.

Sari gasped at this. She didn't know if she should use it or not. She turned to Bumblebee to see what she should do. He shrugged not sure what would happen. Prowl was still auguring with Prime and the others so they were no help. But if she didn't Starscream would just suffer since the fragment was would keep him function. Sari gulped doing what she hoped was right and slowly she placed her key and turned it inside the fragment's data port.

"AARRAHHHH!" Starscream screamed as he awoke from being status lock. He awoke getting up grabbing his head from the immense pain from the key. Sari was unable to hold on to his should but Bumblebee got her off and back away from the ex-Decepticon. Prowl and the other Autobots backed away.

Starscream's forehead was glowing bright blue and was standing up trying to relieve the pain coming from it. Just then all as he was trying to regain control all the Autobots including Sari saw something happening in his chest. All of them saw the yellow and shine core of his spark returning. After it shined within his chest for all the Autobots to see and be in awe, the shine within in the key died away as it then started to do its normal repairs on his body. After it was all over, Starscream stood still in the hallway. Just as all the repairs on him where finished he blacked out and fell face down on the floor in the hallway.

* * *

Yeah, this is also another reason this was delayed. I didn't know if I wanted this in here. I really don't like the idea of Starscream being...well...a zombie. So I came up with this for him so be 'resurrected' in a sense. I didn't now if I wanted to do this now or later on but I just said "Let's get this out of the way". So that's it. Next chapter will hopefully come sooner than this!


	8. Chapter 8

After Starscream fell unconscious in the hallway, Prime placed him in Medic Bay. Well it was just a standard storage room that they modified to be used as a Medic Bay. It was a standard size room like any of the other Transformers rooms. All that contained within it was a standard recharge bed, some Cybertronian medical equipment that was on a nearby table and also had some non mobile medical equipment.

By now it was late night. The key was removed from Starscream's head and the All Spark fragment that once was in his head was no longer there. Neither Sari nor the Autobots know what happened to the fragment that that was once there. Since they transported Starscream to the Medic room, Sari has been with him since. Sari was resting on Bumblebee's shoulder that was resting next to the recharge bed that Starscream was resting on. Bumblebee refused to let Sari be with Starscream alone so he came in with her.

Outside the 'Medical Room' were Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet talking about the current situation. However, the only ones that were involved the conversation were Prowl and Prime.

"Prowl, you have disobeyed a direct order! What were you thinking?" Prime demanded from the cyber ninja.

Prowl stared directly into at Prime's optics and said "Optimus, I know what I am doing. Starscream may seem like just another Decepticon but I can tell that he is just confused and empty. But his Pride blinds him from realizing that."

"Starscream is a Decepticon. He chose his side and stayed with it. He's not like the Dinobots." Prime told him still having a loud tone.

Prowl stayed silent for a moment but then responded with "You're right, he's not like the Dinobots." Prime raised an optic as he continued "Starscream is like us. Like all the Decepticons and Autobots. But unlike most of the Decepticons he's shown compassion and showed this to Sari."

"Sari! Prowl-" Prime yelled before being cut off.

Prowl cut Prime off by saying "Yes, Sari. Starscream has shown to be both caring and protective of her."

"Prowl, what is it you are not telling us?" Prime said with a raised tone.

"If you recall two weeks ago Sari was lost from the impact from the satellite from Starscream's blast and we lost her."

Prime and Ratchet nodded.

"In the cave Starscream and Sari encountered each other. Neither of them knew where they were they were or even remember how they got there. Starscream originally planned to take Sari and use her as a tool to make us follow his ever whim. However, as they traveled together they started to get to know each other. Starscream told her why he wanted to destroy Megatron and Sari showed him how that didn't work. And Sari told him why she is living with us. After Sari was attacked and Starscream saved her they both escaped. After they escaped however, Starscream didn't take her and let her come back to us." Prowl finished the re-interpretation of the story she told and nodded his head to his leader telling him that he was done.

Prime lowered his tone back to normal and said "Why didn't she tell us that is what happened?"

"She feared that we would jump to conclusions and cause unnecessary ruckus."

Prime then realized something and stopped for a moment making sure Prowl wasn't going to continue but then said "Why did she tell you and not us?"

Prowl didn't answer. Instead he kept his gaze on his leader. Prime was able to tell that he wasn't going to answer his question either. However, before either Prime or Prowl could say anything Ratchet said "Kid, why don't you hit the recharge bed, you'll need it for whatever tomorrow beings with him around."

Prowl turned his attention to the veteran medic and said "Are you sure? I can-"

"No need to stain you reserve power kid. We'll take it from here."

Before Prime could interject Prowl was already on the way to his room he used for resting into.

After Prowl left and returned to his room, Prime immediately turned to Ratchet saying "Ratchet, what's your opinion on all this?"

The veteran field medic leaned on the side wall sighed and said "I don't know Prime. Believe it or not this isn't anything new to me?"

This caught Prime's attention and that making him saying "What do you mean?"

"I mean through out the great war things like this all the time?"

"What happened all the time? The Decepticons showing compassion to others than themselves?" Prime said with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"That too, but what I meant was them changing sides."

"What?" Prime said surprised.

"Yeah, a good number of Autobots actually former Decepticons."

"Why?" Prime asked intrigued "Was Megatron really that bad of a leader during the war?"

"They joined our side for a number of reasons. Some were spies. Others just wanted a new way of life. Some had change of heart. Theirs a million different ones I've heard. Even some Autobots have changed sides to the Decepticons for the number of reasons."

Prime absorbed everything he just told him and then said "Do you know any former Decepticons on our side?"

Ratchet turned away from his leader and said "Several..." with that he started to leave. But he then stopped and said "Don't worry Prime, Starscream won't do anything stupid if he wakes up." With that he left for his room.

Prime stayed for a moment trying to digest everything he just heard. Former Decepticons on their side, and even former Autobots on the Decepticons side. He really shouldn't be surprised...since he knows one himself but still it was still shocking to know that several of his own allies were former Decepticons. He wondered if this is the reason Ratchet wasn't as grim about the situation as he was.

Prime rubbed his chin still unsure but with all of that day's crazy happenings, he needed a good recharge.

_--Medic Bay--_

The Medic Bay was quiet like it was earlier. Starscream was still on the recharge bed and Bumblebee and Sari were still resting on the floor next to the bed. None of the three heard what Prime, Ratchet, or Prowl said while in there.

Then out of off surprise Starscream groaned as he opened his optic covers. His head was throbbing if felt like but it wasn't as bad as it was before when Sari connected the key with the All Spark fragment. Then he realized something. He quickly felt his head and opened the port where the fragment once was but he couldn't feel it.

_'If the fragment of the All Spark is missing than how am I functioning?'_ Starscream thought to himself.

But he then realized something. The warmth that came from his chest returned. Something he hasn't felt since Megatron killed him. He realized it all at once...he was alive once again.

He couldn't tell if he should be happy about this or angry. Since he no longer had the All Spark he was no longer immortal but at the same time he would no longer have to worry about the Autobots or the Decepticons trying to remove it. But he was too out of it to think any further about it.

He then sat up and looked to the side to see Bumblebee and Sari resting on his shoulder. He already knew why Sari was there but why Bumblebee? Again he just wanted to clear his thoughts. The key really messed with his circuits and couldn't think straight. He then sighed quietly, got off the recharge bed and walked out of the room as quietly as he could.

Unknowing to him Sari was awakened by his opening and shutting of the door. Seeing this and fearing he may leave them she carefully and quietly climbed off Bumblebee and also went out of the shutter that was thee door to the place and left. When she left she went down the hallway and to the main room hoping to find him.

When she made it there she saw him. He was just standing at the main entrance shutter open and was looking up into the night sky. She wasn't able to tell if he was going to leave or not but she was able to tell he was contemplating something. She walked up to him despite how far back she was from him.

Starscream heard the foot steps and immediately turned and saw the small human girl. However, he didn't smile or anything but he was happy to see her in his presents. She continued to walk over next to him and just stood next to him. He then turned back into the night sky he was once looking at.

After a moment of silence Sari asked "So what are you going to do?"

Starscream put his head down and said "I'm going to stay...but I don't know what I want anymore." He then closed the shutter.

Sari didn't know what actually he meant but at the same time she was half asleep and Starscream was just groggy from the connection between the All Spark fragment and the key. Starscream then returned to the medic room to recharge the rest of the night and Sari followed. But she didn't rest on Bumblebee's shoulder... she rest next to Starscream's shoulder on the recharge bed.

* * *

As you can probably tell I rushed through the ending. I was hoping for it to be longer but it wasn't. I might come up with a more detailed end for this chapter...or not...I don't know.


	9. Chapter 9

FINALLY! Damn usually I way better than this. How long has it been I mean 29 days! That's terrible. Anyway the reason this took so long was because my brother finally came back from leave. So the last two weeks were to be with him and all till he had togo back. But I finally found time so it will now continue.

* * *

By this time the next morning arrive with the sunshine going through the only window in the room which was located above the recharge bed. The sun shined through the window at an angle and the direct sunlight hit Bumblebee in the optics. Bumblebee's optics flicker open, slightly annoyed by his recharge being cut so early. He groaned lightly with his half open optics. He turned to his shoulder expecting to see Sari but she was not there.

His optics widened as he yelled "Sari! Where are you?"

"What?" Sari said tiredly as she got on her feet looking toward him.

Bumblebee sighed in relief to see her then said "Whoa, you scared me. Why did you sleep there." He asked standing up.

After he asked his question he saw the ex-Decepticon sat up on the recharge bed and turned to the young yellow bot. "Is this how you wake everyone up?" he asked the young bot.

Bumblebee just ignored him and turned back to Sari and asked "Why did you sleep there last night? You were resting on my shoulder last night and when I woke up I saw you weren't there. You scared me."

Sari looked up at Starscream for a moment for which he all he was doing was holding on to his head barely acknowledging them. Sari turned back to Bumblebee and said "Well, late last night Starscream finally woke up. When he left I woke up and followed him. After we talked for a little while we came back. I didn't want to wake you so I slept up here."

Bumblebee glared at the ex-Decepticon which didn't get un-noticed by Starscream or Sari. But Starscream didn't glare back or anything back at him. His head was still too groggy to even think of starting a fight with the young bot. He merely ignored him as if he wasn't in the room and left with the door opening and shutting.

Bumblebee watched him leave with his glare softening to a neutral expression as he left but Starscream didn't notice. Bumblebee then turned his attention back to Sari who was climbing down the recharge bed. He came up next to her and put his hand out so she could come on to it. After that he placed his hand on the ground and she walked off. "There you go." He said in his usual fun attitude.

After she walked off of his hand looked up at Bumblebee and said "Bumblebee, what's with you and Starscream. Ever since he agreed to stay with us you have been just glaring at him and making feel un-welcome."

Bumblebee just stared at the young human girl. Sari couldn't tell what Bumblebee's problem was. From what she could see since she told Bumblebee about her confrontation with Starscream he seemed to trust him but something else was bothering him. She couldn't tell if it was her or Starscream himself but whatever it was she didn't like it.

Bumblebee's expression to a solemn expression and said "I-I don't know. I'm just trying to learn how it's going to be like with him around."

Sari kept her gaze on her large friend and said "Bumblebee, Starscream is on our side now. I know he is...well...who he is but he is just confused. As soon as we teach him how we Autobots are like he will come around."

"Yeah..." was all Bumblebee said turning away from her. After she said that she left to do her normal human morning duties, leaving Bumblebee alone in the room. Bumblebee was annoyed at this. Bumblebee's opinion on Starscream wasn't based on his previous encounters or even on his trust with the Autobots. It was something more and that was what he thought was more important. He didn't like how Sari was treating him, but what he wanted to know was what Starscream's view on her was.

--_Main room--_

Starscream was standing in the middle of the main room just looking around. From what he could tell it used to be an old factory of some sort, a factory manufacturing what he couldn't tell. The only things that actually looked like they were cybertronian was the main computer that was on one end of the main room and in the middle was a rather large television. Although he knew that even humans could manufacture televisions. The rest of the "base" was a pretty simple set up. Nothing he can't get used to but that was strange for him to have to get used to it again.

Back when he was alive solely on the All Spark fragment he didn't need to recharge, oil or anything to keep functioning. But since he was alive again he was like all the other transformers and had a spark again the advantages he had previously mentioned. Now he needed to recharge among other things to keep functioning.

"Enjoying the sight of your new home?" Prowl asked coming from behind him but kept his distance of several yards.

Starscream turned to the cyber ninja Autobot with a slight glare and said "I'm trying..."

"Well, I agree it's not the most comfortable conditions but you'll get used to it."

"I'm going to have to since I have no choice but to stay here." He growled and said "Even if it means I have to spend it with you."

Prowl-to Starscream's surprise- didn't say anything. He was merely supervising him...just as he told him he would. But he knew from the start when he agreed to join them.

Not long after Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and moments later Bumblebee eventually came into the main room. Bulkhead kept his distance from Starscream for two reasons: 1. He still doesn't trust him and 2. he was scared that Starscream would be ticked off for the way he attacked him when he thought he escaped, so he just sat on the concert chair and watched TV. Ratchet just went to the main computer as if it was any other day not really showing any kind of suspicion about the ex-Decepticon being there. Bumblebee went where Bulkhead was but leaned on the wall staring at Starscream although it wasn't exactly a glare but it wasn't a neutral expression either.

"Starscream" Starscream turned his head to where to call came and saw the Autobot Squad leader Optimus Prime standing in the hallway that lead to all the back storage rooms. "May I have a word with you?"

Starscream gave an annoyed smirk as he made his way to the Autobot squad leader. He passed Prowl on his was to him and Prowl watched him. Shortly after he passed him he started following him within the same few feet away though. Starscream was well aware of this but pretended he didn't even exist. After Starscream reached the Autobot squad leader he said in a harsh tone "What?"

Optimus dismissed the harshness of his tone and said "Starscream after yesterday's events and learning a few things I am going to give you a chance." Starscream raised an optic as he continued "I'm going to let you on the outside with us. However, Prowl" he turned his attention to the cyber ninja and said "I want you to keep an eye on him at all times."

Prowl merely nodded to his leader. Optimus turned back to Starscream giving an unsure glace of his decision but continued his way to duties as leader and dismissed them. Starscream walked out of the hallway back to the main room.

"Starscream." He heard the young girl's voice and turned and looked down and saw her. Sari was cleaned up now after taking a shower, getting into clean clothes, and all that. Starscream did his usual chuckle as he let his hand out and she walked on to it. He placed her on his shoulder as usual.

"Okay, now that we are both ready I think it is time we teach you how to be an Autobot." Sari said in a proud determined tone.

Starscream let out a disgusted groan knowing that this was going to happen sometime. And since all he was getting was glares there was no better time than now. Starscream turned his head to her and gave the simple nod telling that he was ready.

"Good, now first we need teach you what we stand for." Starscream really didn't want to hear this but he listened "The Autobots believe in peace and protection of the Universe and freedom." Now Starscream really didn't want to hear this.

Before the lesson could continue the alarm went off. All of them went to the main computer including Starscream and Sari. It was a transmitted signal from the Detroit Police. The Autobots use the same channel frequency as the police so they could come to their aid. They could here Captain Fanzone saying "We got a situation down here in Powell's Tower! It seems those other bots are back!"

"Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked.

"We don't know that but I have a feeling that is who they are." Prime answered he then looked at the rest of his team and said "Alright then, Autobots Transform and Roll out." All the Autobots did as ordered except for Starscream. But he wasn't planning on him coming anyway and just said "Starscream stay here and guard the base with Sari."

"Got it Optimus!" Sari said confirming what he said for them. Starscream just gave him an annoyed smirk.

Prime still debated if leaving Sari with him was a good idea but Prowl reassured him. They all left the base to comfort whatever was happening.

Sari then turned to Starscream's head as he turned to her and said "Okay, I think the next thing we should work on is your ability to take orders..."


	10. Chapter 10

Once again forever since an update...no excuse this time except...I have nothing in defense. Just busy...

* * *

After the Autobots left the base to Powell's tower for whatever the situation was, Starscream and Sari had all the time necessary to work with his problems with him adjusting to the Autobots ways. Starscream was sitting in the concrete chair that was usually occupied by Bulkhead and Sari was standing on the edge of the Transformer size table facing him.

"Okay Starscream, now that the others are gone we can now work on this in peace." Sari said in her normal upbeat attitude.

"Tell me about it." Starscream said under his breath. He couldn't agree with her more. With them around all he got were glares from all the other Autobots. He would rather do this alone because he doesn't need all the Autobots staring at him while he goes through these humiliating lessons.

"Now, let's start with how we work along side each other. Autobots never fight alone unless they have to. We fight as a team in order to ensure our victory." She explained.

Starscream understood what she meant. Just Starscream was able to fight all of them head on and almost won. However, this did explain how for the most part how they were able to stop Megatron and the Decepticons the few times they did.

"But also don't just rely on your weapons. Examine your surroundings and use everything to your advantage." She continued.

"You got that from Prowl didn't you?" Starscream said in a board tone.

She rubbed the toes of her shoes on the ground and said shyly "Yeah…he taught me that."

"No surprise." Starscream said in his usual tone. Now Starscream really didn't know who or what Prowl was until he was apprehended by them. Just the uses of words like 'Examine your surroundings' it was clearly from him. Either Sari was taking lessons from him or she has just been listening to him a lot.

"Now I think we should-" Sari was cut off.

They both heard a distance a sonic boor from a jet engine. That caught both their attention and forgot about the lesson. They could hear it transform to robot mode from a distance. They could tell it was coming from the other side of the facility. Just then they heard crashing sound from the back.

Sari jumped from the table and ran to go see what was happening. But before she could leave the room Starscream grabbed her around her body and raised her as he was standing.

Sari gave him and glare and said silently "I thought you said you would stop holding me like this!"

"Keep quite! We don't need the intruder aware knowing that we are aware of his arrival." Starscream explained silently keeping her close to his chest against the wall next to the entrance.

"Now, ver do ze Autobots keep ze All Spark fragments?" the voice said from a distance. It did take too much figuring out that it was Blitzwing.

"Why is Bliztwing going for the All Spark fragment and the others are across the city?" Sari asked looking up at Starscream.

"Megatron must be using an old diversionary tactic. While all the Autobots are going to be trying to stop the others, Blitzwing will steal the All Spark fragments at the base." Starscream explained. He then released her and started resting on his hand in which he then placed her on the floor.

She turned back to him and said silently "We have to contact Optimus and the others to help." She then started her way to the main communications computer.

"Forget about them." Starscream said to her but kept his optics on the inside entrance of the main room. She stopped and turned to him as he continued "We don't need extra assistance. Plus we don't want to alert him by calling in unnecessary reinforcements."

Sari kept her gaze on him and said in a somewhat angry but low tone "Unnecessary?! Starscream, what did I just tell you? We stick together as a team. And you're unarmed."

Starscream's optics widened as he looked at his arms to see that she was right. He growled at this predicament. He then turned his gaze back to her and said "Then where are my weapons."

Sari –despite the current situation- merely shrugged as a response to his question. Just then they heard metal being tone apart. Starscream could tell he was more than likely just tearing about a metal shutter door. This made Sari make a low yelp and went back to Starscream holding on to his back leg.

Starscream ignored her jump of fear but he did acknowledge her by telling her to keep down yet again by motioning his hand low her tone. Right now he was contemplating how to stop Blitzwing. Though he wasn't officially an Autobot he was still going to have to stop him. Right now his 'home' or temporary home at least was under attack and he had to Sari keep safe. Weapons or no weapons he was going have to bring him down…one way or another.

His train of thought was cut off when he could hear foot steps of another bot coming near the entrance. He turned back to the young girl and motioned her to go by pointing at the other end of the facility. She shook her head telling him she wasn't going to. He was undeniably annoyed by this and turned completely around and point to the end of the facility again but stretched his arm out and this time glaring at her.

She simply mouthed 'no'.

Starscream growled more audibly now with shear annoyance with her not listening. He decided to just not worry about it anymore and leaned against the wall. Just as he leaned up against the wall he felt his neck being grabbed. He turned his attention to his attacker to see it being his former Decepticon comrade Blitzwing. Starscream reacted on surprise and punched the Decepticon off him. Starscream kicked him even further away from him. Sari finally backed away from them.

"Vel look vaw vew hav vere?" his random personality changed to intelligent and said "Ah, itz zeems zat vu zave vange zides."

"So what if I have!" Starscream countered.

"Zen zu var my ven my mozo zen vefore." Blitzwing said in his still icy intelligent personality.

With his arms folded he lowered his cannons forward rapidly and fired the ice beams at Starscream. Starscream didn't expect such a fast maneuver from him he was hit directly freezing him into the wall. Sari back away from the two bots fighting.

Blitzwing walked casually to the Decepticon traitor with his personality turning back to random saying "Vell, itz zeems zat Megatron iz goinz to zet a bonus." He walked over to acquire the All Spark fragment that powers Starscream. "Zwell, zat veast you vare zont za complete vaste to Megatron."

Starscream struggled to get out of the ice…or at least that was what he was trying to leave that impression on. Blitzwing was pretty confident that he had Starscream under his command. There was nothing he could do to escape except to wait for the ice to melt…which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Blitzwing went up the Decepticon traitor's head and opened the port where he knew the All Spark fragment was. He merely put his fingers on his opened the port manually. He was startled not see the fragment. His personality changed back to icy intelligent and said "Vaht? Vers ze fragment?"

Starscream chuckled as he found this out and at the same time Blitzwing noticed that Starscream's legs were against the wall and his thrusters were firing up. Before Blitzwing could change his personality Starscream was able to push off the wall breaking the ice that trapped him and as soon as broke off he punched Blitzwing in the face as hard as he could. As he was still in the air Starscream took his arm back and while in the air flew Blitzwing and himself into the opposite end of the wall.

While Starscream was doing all he could to stop Blitzwing, Sari was keeping her distance from the fight and at the same time looking for Starscream's rays. She knew he couldn't help him any other way. And knowing Starscream, he may be too confident in battle and he will lose. But make sure he wins she had to find his blasters. She checked most of the storage rooms in the facility but found nothing. As she was looking she could still here her friend and Blitzwing fighting. She couldn't see how the battle was going but sheer fact that Blitzwing was armed and Starscream wasn't didn't make her feel any better.

She was running to each place she could think of that was there. She couldn't find his blasters…or any other weapons for that matter.

Running out of time and out of places to look she ran back to the main room to still see the two brawling out. Starscream was on top of Blitzwing straggling him all he could while Blitzwing was on his anger personality.

While they were fighting Sari looked around the area of the main room to help him. Running right past them as they were fighting Sari Starscream's blasters on top of the main computer, Sari slapped herself in face saying "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Vat's it! I'v vave zad var ve nuff!" While on the ground he pushed Starscream far enough to pull forward is cannons and fired his flames as Starscream close range. The close range blast hit his wings blowing them off and some of his shoulder blades melted from the instant heat. The instant blast had enormous impact that flew Starscream back a few yards away from him.

His personality changed back to icy intelligent and said "Vow, ves vi zis vagain."

He then stood back up and watched Starscream struggling to get back on his feet. When finally was able to stand he looked up to see Blitzwing aiming his cannons yet again at him and fired the freezing solution at him and once again freezing him to the wall, but this time he also froze his legs to the wall making sure not to make the same mistake twice.

Starscream was growling trying to get out his ice prison but he couldn't get out. And this time his thrusters were frozen so he couldn't do the same thing twice. Blitzwing walked up closer to his now frozen opponent who was now damaged big time.

Blitzwing's personality changed back to anger and said "Vokay! Von vast time! Vhere viz zi All Spark fragment!"

"Hey three face!" Blitzwing turned around to see her on top of the main computer aiming one Starscream's blasters on top of the main computer and continued "Take this!"

Sari placed her key into the data port for the blaster as it was aimed at Blitzwing. She turned the key and the usual blue shine came from the key and blue electricity engulfed the blaster. Just as it was changed in color the blaster changed to blue it fired the usual but more powerful pink blast and hit Blitzwing directly in the side. Before Blitzwing could even hit the ground from the massive impact he was hit again. The blasts penetrated his armor in his back and where he was smoking heavily.

Starscream turned his head to Sari and was surprised to see what he saw. She saved him and protected the All Spark fragments. He turned back to Blitzwing who was groaning in pain.

He then weakly got up, changed his personality to random and yelled "Vis zis nuts! I zetting vout vo ver!" He then transformed and flew out of the main entrance of the Autobot "base" but blowing it open to get out.

Sari removed the key from the blaster and walked to the stuck ex-Decepticon. Starscream was observing her as she was coming. She then climbed onto Starscream freehand that was not frozen and went to his shoulder, sat on, turned to his head and said "And that is why we Autobots work together in battle."

Starscream turned away from doing usual annoyed smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, I'm going...I going as fast as I can guys...

* * *

After Starscream and Sari had their confrontation with Blitzwing, Sari was able to thaw some of the ice around Starscream. It wasn't long till the rest of the Autobots returned from Powell's tower. Ratchet was able to use his blow torch to melt the ice off him. But of course Starscream and Sari were going to have to explain what happened at the base while they were at Powell's tower.

They were all in the main room where the TV was. Starscream was sitting in the concrete chair like before with Sari on his shoulder placing the key in his forehead where the All Spark fragment once was. The key was replacing his wings and repairing other minor damages. Optimus Prime was just standing in front of the TV facing his team. Bulkhead was using his rear doors as a seat, Ratchet was leaning on the wall next to Optimus Prime, Prowl was sitting on the sofa and Bumblebee was on the other end of the sofa leaning on that end sofa's arm rest.

"Blitzwing attacked the base looking for the All Spark fragments while you were dealing with the other Decepticons." Starscream explained as his wings were replaced by the All Spark key. After the repairs were done Sari removed the key from his forehead and seated her self back on his shoulder.

Optimus rubbed his chin saying "Hmm… that means Megatron now knows the location of our base. This is not good news for us. But at least you and Sari were able to protect the fragments."

"Yep, Starscream and I were able to keep three face from the fragments and from causing any serious damage." Sari said confidently. Starscream just shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal in the first place.

Ratchet looked around the base see the two large cracks in two separate walls and melted ice and the two former wings that belonged to Starscream and said "Yeah, I can see that."

"But, this does explain why the Decepticons were holding back." Prowl said bring up a point that he thought was necessary.

"Hmm, you're right. Megatron and Lugnut were only firing in defense and not trying keep up an attack. Also he didn't seem to have a target." Ratchet said agreeing with his observation.

"Megatron was pulling off an old diversionary tactic. He lured you out and then has someone take the fragments when you were gone." Starscream said emotionlessly.

"Sounds like Megatron enough. He must know that we all leave when we go to any emergency." Ratchet said agreeing.

"That makes sense. If Megatron and Lugnut gave it their full potential they would risk us retreating for repairs and stopping Blitzwing." Prowl said further analyzing the tactic Megatron used.

Optimus sighed rubbing his optics. The situation was larger than he wanted it to be and it was bigger than the others were realized. The Decepticons knew where they were now. That was one advantage that had over the Decepticons.

"Autobots, I don't you realize that this is not good in anyway. Megatron knows where our base is." All the Autobots including Starscream turned their attention to the Autobot Squad leader saying "This is one major advantage they have over us. And since we don't know where they are we can't use the same advantage."

"So, what do we do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I suggest we leave this place and find a new one." Optimus said in a sigh.

Bumblebee was finally interested in the conversation and looked up and said "Leave! To where? We just got things running smoothly here."

"I know Bumblebee, but Megatron knowing where our base is a hazard for both us and the humans. If we want to protect both we must move." Optimus explained.

"But won't the Decepticons turn the city inside out when they can't find us?" Bulkhead asked his leader.

"I don't think so." Optimus answered and turned to the old veteran Autobot to see if he agreed with him.

"Yeah, Megatron may be ruthless, but he is smart. He knows just going around the city and destroying the city would be a waste of his time. He will just try finding us through reconnaissance through skies maybe." Ratchet explained from foreign wars he learned from Megatron's style.

Bumblebee turned his head now putting his legs upon the sofa next to Prowl facing Starscream and said "Well at least we can make sure one of those isn't going to be in the skies."

Starscream turned to the young bot but to Bumblebee's and Sari's surprise…he didn't do anything. He didn't move his optics in anyway. He didn't glare, smirk, or anything. He simply acknowledged him but didn't react to him. Even Prowl was puzzled by this but Sari, Bumblebee, and Prowl we're the only one's really paying attention to this.

Optimus was unaware of this because he was thinking all other things about Megatron knowing where they were.

Optimus made one final sigh and said "Alright then, Autobots until we can find another suitable base, we are going to stay in our ship back in the forest."

Sari couldn't believe what Optimus was saying and said "But Optimus what about me?"

Optimus stopped and actually really thought about it. He totally forgot about Sari and her human needs and it doesn't need to be said that the Autobot ship is not fit for human facilities or needs. Optimus only sighed and said "Autobots, since Sari is our responsibility, we have to make temporary conditions for her until we find a new base that Megatron won't know about."

"Alright, we'll start packing boss bot." Bumblebee said kicking his feet off and on his feet and started toward his room. Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet also followed him to do the same. Sari climbed off of Starscream with the help of Starscream of course. When she got off him she walked toward her room with a slight slump in her walk. Starscream noticed this and his huge attempt to keep his emotions neutral for as long as he needed to died off with confusion. He noticed Sari's expression and it was not anything good in any sense of the word.

He looked back to Optimus and he returned the stare. Optimus just walked up to him and Starscream continued to look up to him. Optimus then said "You did good Starscream. I don't know if you plan on staying with us but…I do think you have the potential…" he then walked passed him went to get his things.

Starscream just sat in the chair and thought about what Optimus just said…

Throughout the rest of the day they just packed up and Optimus made the order they would leave tomorrow. Starscream agreed that he would stay with the Autobots through the transfer of the base. Eventually night came and all of the Autobots were recharging. However, a supervised guest was not tired just yet. He couldn't recharge peacefully... the way Sari was reacting to the whole thing was burned into his mainframe and it bothered him.

He groaned as he got off the recharge bed inside the medical room and left it to go outside. He left the room to the main room and opened the shutter door to see the night sky. He remembered seeing this all the time when he was on the moon. But he never stopped to actually look at them. He was too hasty to destroy Megatron to do that. But since he was no longer rushing to do anything and was just going with the flow he was able to do so now.

The night was peaceful just stars shinning beautifully. He decided he wanted a better look and went to the room of the complex. Though he feared that his weight would destroy the roof he realized that it was strong enough to withstand him. He slowly and quietly flew up on the roof and landed as softly as he could.

"It's nice huh?" a young female voice said.

Starscream turned his attention to voice to see Sari just sitting there looking at the city…well parts of the city she could see from the roof. Starscream didn't answer but walked next to her sat down with his arm out leaning on it and hit legs hanging from the side of the roof.

"What is it really you are sad about leaving here?" Starscream asked her looking back at her.

Sari continued her gaze out at the city and said "Starscream…have you ever been torn apart from something you didn't to be taken away from?"

Starscream didn't expect that. Sure he could answer that question no problem. When he enlisted into the Decepticon ranks he didn't expect to leave Cybertron but then again he knew this from the start and seeking for power was much stronger than the first time leaving home. "Yes, but I never really thought about it."

"Oh…" was her only response in a mellow tone.

The former Decepticon just looked at the young human girl. It actually saddened him to see her like this and he didn't know how to get her out of her mood. And what really got him angry was the fact that she has done so much for him. Maybe not very grateful but he did enjoy the fact that she helped him through all this and yet he couldn't do anything to return the favor.

He then looked back at the city of Detroit. And then looked around it, he finally realized how big the city was. And Sari probably has been at almost every part of the city. This realization gave him an idea.

"Sari." He stood up and Sari turned her attention to him and he continued "Would you like to see your entire home city one last time before we leave tomorrow?"

She looked up at him and smiled and nodded. Starscream gave his rare friendly smile and then transformed in front of her and opened the cockpit. She made no hesitation to climb inside the cockpit. She buckled herself in and sat back. Starscream then fired up the engines and flew off the roof and hit the skies. He went at a moderate speed so she could actually see everything.

So they flew through the air all over the city of Detroit. Flying over the busy city and all over the highlights of the city, they flew all around Powell's tower. Sari jokingly wanted Starscream to blow it away and he almost did she assured him she was just joking. The entire ride was seeing her home city from such view at night seemed so beautiful to her. After doing this for awhile Sari was getting tired and Starscream returned back to the base.

Starscream landed in front of the base as opened the cockpit and she climbed out. After she was out he transformed back to robot mode. She looked up at him and smiled and Starscream returned it and kneeled down to her.

"Thanks, Starscream…for everything." She then walked back inside the base and back to her room.

Starscream just stood there and watched her go inside. Then stood and looked back at the night sky he was once looking at before with a neutral expression. "Hmm…"

* * *

Uh, I think I did okay on this chapter. A little out of character but it works. Happy Thanksgiving everybody in the United States of America!


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah... no really excuse except that I have been busy, had a writer's block (sort of ...hard to explain), and just not in the mood to write. But hey it's up right!

* * *

When the next morning came the Autobots got up bright and early for there move to their ship to make sure the Decepticons didn't find them. When they were all up they made no hesitation to get ready to go. Even Sari didn't fight to try and stay here anymore. Bulkhead and Optimus Prime were going to be carrying most of the important items like the All Spark fragments and some of the medical equipment that the ship didn't have. Besides that they didn't pack much of anything else. Bumblebee tried to convince Prime to take the TV and the game consoles but Prime made it clear that he wasn't going to take unnecessary items with them and that included TVs and game consoles.

Eventually, after a morning of loading themselves up for the trip they were ready to leave. Optimus was in front of the main entrance shutter door open facing all the Autobots. Starscream was on the opposite end of the room leaning on the wall facing Optimus.

"Autobots, we are about to head back to the ship. Do we have all the essential needs for us to move?" Optimus asked his fellow Autobots.

"Well I packed all the food for Sari and I have the All Spark fragments in the case." Bulkhead said answering his leader.

"I got all the essential medical equipment with me." Ratchet said to his leader.

"And I have everything else...okay then Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus ordered his men.

All the Autobots transformed to vehicle mode. Sari disapprovingly went with Bumblebee. Not because she didn't to be with Bumblebee it was simply the fact they were leaving the facility. She just got settled into her new home and now she was leaving it. And she already knew that staying at the ship wasn't going to be fun at all.

After the Autobots were ready Optimus himself transformed to vehicle mode and started his way out of the facility with his fellow Autobots following. Starscream merely pushed himself off the wall and walked toward the exit as the Autobots drove off. He then stopped and watched the five vehicles make their way out of the city. After a moment of seeing this noticed that they were already a few hundred yards away he flew into the air and transformed to his jet form and flew to them and then slowed down when he was right above them.

They used side streets and the quickest way to get out of Detroit to not attract any unwanted attention and hopefully get the Decepticons from noticing them if they were around. Most of the trip was in silence. No one had anything to say to anyone now. Everyone was simply following Optimus Prime to get to their ship.

When they finally left the Detroit and were on the open range of the forest is when someone finally broke the silence. Sari was in the driver's sit just looking out on the side window watching all the trees go by. Bumblebee noticed that she has done this for the entire ride and hasn't said a thing. He expected her to start complaining or something when they left but she said nothing.

Since that was such a bother to him he said "So...Sari...how you feeling?"

Sari remained silent for a moment and said "Fine...I guess."

Bumblebee didn't believe her and said "Oh, come on it's not going to be that bad."

Prowl drove next to Bumblebee and said "Oh, this is a new leaf for you Bumblebee. Finally realize that you can have fun with nature as you do your video games."

"What? Are you kidding me!? If you remember Prowl last time I had fun with nature it ended with a disaster!"

"You can't seriously blame that one time determine all of nature."

"Oh yes I can!..."

The argument didn't change much from that, just Bumblebee and Prowl bickering about that one trip and the whole battle between home entertainment electronics and nature. Sari didn't bother to contribute to conversation. It's not like she was on either side anyway. She just didn't want to be away from home was all. She didn't care much for her TV shows or video games she just wanted to stay home where she was born.

She shrugged in her seat with her eyes closed remembering what happened last night with Starscream. She remembered the whole ride, of seeing her home city at such a few and lit up at night and all from a view provided by her new friend. She was so thankful he did that otherwise she would probably be taking this even harder.

Starscream wasn't too high above the Autobot vehicles but he was able to here Bumblebee and Prowl bickering. Knowing Starscream's tolerance to annoyance was very low it didn't take long for them to get on his nerves. However, he knew him yelling at them to shut up wasn't going to help anything especially since he technically still wasn't an Autobot or even an ally so he tried his best to ignore them. Fortunately, he didn't need to stain his tolerance to annoyance for much longer because Ratchet's ran out before his.

"Will you too keep your mouths shut?! I can't hear myself think!" Ratchet yelled at the two younger bots.

The two younger bots obliged immediately. Starscream couldn't thank the veteran medic enough for doing that. While on his trip all he was doing was thinking over and over again what has happened the last few days with the Autobots. It was defiantly a whole new experience for him but he really couldn't say it was a bad experience. He actually gained something.

With the Decepticons all he ever gained was the position of second in command and criticisms from his superior and his fellow warriors. And after that all he ever did was lose everything he gained with a matter of time. Now he has no one to blame but himself on that to some degree but even if he was loyal to Megatron and wasn't hungry for power he was pretty sure that Megatron probably wouldn't have given him anymore respect or anything else. He noticed this with his fellow Decepticons not getting anywhere with them being lead by Megatron.

But with the Autobots it was different he has to say. For one he actually gained a true friend which he never thought he would ever see in his existence. He's gained knowledge and was finally able to learn from his flaws that were so obvious to him that if he saw some else do he could realize it. And at the same time he gained some respect from the Autobot Squad leader. He isn't even an Autobot and yet he commends him on his duty to save the All Spark fragments and Sari. Starscream was so confused since none of it added up for him.

After about three Earth hours they finally made it to the crash landed Autobot ship. Starscream sped up in front of them when he saw the ship and transformed to robot mode landing a few feet away from the ship and waiting for the Autobots to arrive. When the Autobots arrived a few minuets later after the ex Decepticon made it there before them.

Optimus transformed to robot mode and turned and faced his fellow Autobots. The other Autobots transformed and faced their leader with Sari coming of Bumblebee first of course.

"Autobots, this ship will be our temporary base of operations. So don't get too comfortable. In order to make sure we stay a step ahead of Megatron and protect the humans we have to find a new building that we can use as a base in Detroit. This is too far from the city to protect it. So let's do what we can here to protect the All Spark." Optimus said to fellow Autobots.

All the Autobots understood what he meant followed him into the Autobot ship. Starscream was now just leaning on the ship away from the entrance looking at the surrounding forest of the ship. Earth was an interesting planet he had to say, had different kinds of life within the planet. It was strange to him to see things like this.

"Starscream."

Starscream looked down to see Sari looking up at him. He acknowledged her by kneeling down to her letting her in his hand. "What is it?" Starscream asked his friend.

"I was wondering tomorrow... can you take me back to Detroit and look for a new base for us."

Starscream gave a light chuckle with a smirk but he nodded and said "Alright, I don't think I will be able to stand it here too long anyway."

"Ah, come on Starscream, don't tell me you are like Bumblebee on this." Sari said in her usual cheery tone.

"I really don't care about nature but I would rather stay in a place where I am familiar to." Starscream responded leaning on the ship again.

"Now it's not all that unfamiliar. The cave where we met is close by here." Sari said as Starscream chuckled again.

Just as the conversation was about to continue, Bumblebee came out of the entrance of the ship and said "Hey Sari! I smuggled in a Volleyball let's get a game started with Bulkhead!"

"Okay coming Bumblebee! You want to play to?" she asked turning to the ex Decepticon.

Starscream gave a heavy but low groan and that pretty answered to 'no' before he could say it. "I know nothing of this fleshing game."

"We can teach-"

Sari was cut off by Bumblebee saying "Come on we can't start till you are here."

Sari was able to tell she wasn't going to convince the former Decepticon Air Commander to play anytime soon so she gave up. Starscream placed her on the ground and she ran to her friends saying "Coming Bumblebee."

Starscream made low groan again as she ran off to play with her other friends. Just as he was about to lean on the ship again he saw at the corner of his left optic that Prowl was approaching.

"What do you want Autobot?" Starscream said harshly although it was more harsh than intended. Starscream wasn't facing him either.

Prowl dismissed it and said "As I stated when I released you that I would have to supervise you. But that is not the only reason why I am here."

Starscream then turned to the Autobot ninja and said "Then what is your other reason."

Prowl opened his arm out and said "To show you further our Autobot ways and why we chose to protect this planet instead of taking over it."

Starscream was undeniably annoyed by this but he chose to listen. Prowl explained the workings of organic life and why they must protect it and why the Autobots should care for it. He also explained why they are to be protectors of this city and why they do so many other duties around Detroit. Starscream was able to take pieces of what he said and comprehend it way he could understand it but still was difficult for me see things in their perspective.

Eventually, Prowl let Starscream alone and let him be. For the rest of the afternoon all he did try to comprehend everything he learned for that day but it was still hard to see it and comprehend. The Autobot ways were far different from the Decepticon ways that he learned with so he to look at everything differently. He did this till the late night till eventually he went inside the ship get a recharge.

* * *

Nothing to special but I can say I'm happy with how this chapter came out. I was going to do like a side chapter for Christmas or something but nothing seemed soild enough. Merry Christmas everybody out there!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay...where do I start... well for one I would like to say about the first two pages were done like forever ago but it wasn't much of a way to end the chapter. And really... I just never go to it and I was busy and... well to make a long story short I just got things to do another things pre-occupying my mind. (Such as other Fan Fiction plots)

* * *

The next morning for the Autobots came rather quick. However, the first one to awake was the only non Autobot of the group. The ex Decepticon Air Commander was the first to awake from his recharge. Shortly after he awoke he walked out of the ship to get away from the other Autobots before they awoke from their recharge.

Shortly after he awoke grabbed an Energon cube and made his way out of the ship. He didn't need the probable fact that Bumblebee or someone complain about using their energy. He left through the main openings that were the double side to side automatic doors and the doors closing behind him.

As soon as he walked out he took a sip from the Energon Cube and looked at the organic surroundings. He saw the dawn light hit through the forest trees and the small plants throughout the forest. He could also hear the small organic creatures making their calls and what not in their environment.

Starscream however either didn't notice the beauty of this or he didn't care. All he did was observe the surroundings even further from yesterday that Prowl was trying to explain to him. Prowl told him last night to observe the forest on his own and he would further understand why the Autobots protect it.

He still couldn't see it. He couldn't see the point in protecting it and putting his spark on the line for it. He could only see himself protecting himself and what he cared for and why so important to put anything else on the line? He didn't see the point in protecting Earth like the Autobots did regularly. Weather it was because he was programmed a Decepticon or it was just the fact that he wasted so many years trying to over throw Megatron he didn't know.

Just as Starscream was about to take another sip and taking a few steps away from the ship he heard the ships door open and close again. After taking a sip he turned around to see Prowl.

"Ah, Starscream. I didn't expect to see you up now." Prowl said to him as he advanced toward him and the doors closing behind him.

Starscream turned away from him taking a few steps away from the Cyber Ninja and said "Why are you up so early Autobot?"

"I'm always up this early." Prowl said ""This is when nature can truly show itself. Where all organic life can finally themselves in their habitat they were raised in. In peace and without care of others."

"Who's they?" Starscream asked as he took another sip of the Energon cube facing Prowl.

"Why, the organic creatures that inhabit this planet."

Starscream took another few steps away from the cyber ninja and said "I don't see it..."

"Hmm..." Prowl said taking a few step advancing toward him but still keeping a reasonable distance away from him.

"I don't see the point! Why risk your spark for this!" Starscream practically yelled and continued "What is the purpose of protecting these lower life forms and inferior beings! You Autobots constantly put all your effort and energy in protecting this planet and its life forms! Why point so much into so little?"

The black and gold transformer was silent for a moment to make sure Starscream was done with his rant. After he was sure Starscream was done he simply said "What about Sari?"

Now that caught the jet off guard. Here he was ranting about the pointlessness in protecting organic life and its planets and with most of his time with the Autobots he has been protecting one on his own free will.

Starscream took a final sip of the Energon cube till throwing the empty cube to the side. Starscream simply pretended to ignore the cyber ninja but Prowl knew that he got through the ex-Decepticon. However, he didn't find it necessary to plague the ex-Decepticon any further. He then turned away from him in another direction into the forest getting out of the former Air Commander's sight.

Starscream just stood their where he was from the start and decided to just dismiss everything bothering him out of his mainframe and waited for Sari.

Back in the ship Optimus Prime and Ratchet were doing a usual scan of the surrounding area. This is almost like priority in the morning for them and they did it everywhere, even back at the old base in Detroit. But there they had to do old fashion patrol.

"Nothing threatening in the surrounding area, Prime." Ratchet said to his leader.

"Well that makes me feel more comfortable knowing that this has worked for at least one night." Optimus said to the veteran medic turning away to leave the control room.

Ratchet returned to the large computer known as Teletraan I and started to look at the states of the states of the ship, such as power, overall damage, and etcetera. Optimus just left the control and the conversation didn't continue on.

Optimus was about to leave the small ship to get in on the outside environment but was stopped when he heard the small yawn He looked down to see the drowsy young girl Sari Sumdac.

"Sari, you're up early. Have trouble sleeping last night?" Optimus asked the young girl with concern.

Sari acknowledged the Autobot Squad leader and said "Yeah, I slept fine."

Optimus nodded and then said "Look, listen Sari, I'm sorry that we had to leave but it was necessary. Both you and your fellow humans' lives would be in danger if we stayed there. The city suffers enough damage with just standard crimes."

Sari nodded understandably but still disappointed and said "Yeah, I know" but her attitude changed back to her normal hyper mood saying "But today Starscream and I are going back to find a new one."

Optimus' optics widened and just as he was about to say something in protest Sari was already back in her room she was using to get ready. Optimus just sighed as he saw her get back in the small room she was using.

Now it wasn't so much that he was afraid that Starscream would harm her. He was convinced that he wouldn't do anything like that to her. It was more publicity from the humans. Most of them knew who and who weren't Autobots. He was pretty sure that that didn't about Starscream's special situation and was no longer an enemy. Not to mention a fighter jet flying around a highly populated area was strange all on its own.

Regardless, Optimus didn't find a good idea to stop them either. It was more than likely the best idea anyway since Starscream could fly and he was undeniably the fastest (Weather Bumblebee wants to face facts or not) out them. So in the end it was it was probably for the best.

It wasn't long till all the Autobots awakened and was ready for whatever the day could bring. Bumblebee was mostly looking for Sari shortly after he got up and had his morning need of energy. Prowl stayed in the forest and giving Starscream the solitude he wished to have. He found no reason to just keep pushing and not getting anywhere. He knew time would be the best way to tell if he would change for the better.

At this time Starscream was still just standing outside viewing the organic environment. Still confused and finding it pointless to fight for it. But he decided not to dwell on it any longer than he needed to.

Starscream was standing there for at least a good 10 minuets and Sari had yet to come out. He gave an annoyed smirk as he turned back to the ship to find her. Just as he made a few steps to the ship he saw the doors open and then saw the dark skinned girl he had been waiting on.

"You ready Starscream?" Sari asked as she walked out in front of him.

Starscream was about to yell at her and say something about having to wait for as long as he did. But he decided against it and just said "Let's just get out of here. I need to the un-need annoyance from-"

"Sari!" a voice yelled from the ship. Both the girl and the jet saw it was the yellow and black Autobot Bumblebee. "Sari, there you are! I was looking for you all over. What are you doing here?"

Sari looked up to her big yellow friend and said "Hey Bumblebee. Starscream and I are going back to Detroit to go see if we can find a new base."

"With him?!" Bumblebee yelled.

"You better keep your vocal processor shut Autobot!" Starscream growled so close to strangle the young bot.

"Quite!" Sari yelled. Both transformers looked down at the human. "Will you two get along already?! Bumblebee, Starscream is on our side now. Starscream, Bumblebee is going to start leaving you along."

Starscream glared at the young small bot and turned away from and Bumblebee did the same thing back. Sari sighed knowing that this was at best a quick fix and wasn't going to last long.

"So... can I come along?" Bumblebee asked the young girl.

"Uh...sure I think we can-"

"No!" Starscream yelled then continued "You are not nearly fast enough to keep up with me!"

Bumblebee growled and said "You think just because you can fly I can't keep up with you?!"

"You couldn't-" Starscream was cut off by a sudden blast coming near them. All of them put an arm up to cover the incoming debris from the blast. The three of them looked up to see the three usual plaguing Decepticons.

"Decepticons." Was all Sari said taking a few steps back.

"You Autobots are so predictable. It almost sickens me..." Megatron said in the usual displeased tone and then continued "Decepticons, destroy them."

Lugnut's single optic glared at the former Decepticon traitor and yelled "Destroy all those who betray Megatron!"

* * *

Okay, I really wouldn't be suprised if a few people started to stop reading this because of this chapter. I'm not totally displeased with it but I still think I could have done more with it. Also this wasn't supposed to end in a cliffhanger it was supposed to be the whole fight too but... I think that will be better for it's own chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Well this came sooner than I thought it would. Well it just a new chapter. The only reason why this is up early is because I am sick! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Starscream made no hesitation to aim one of his thermal shock blasters at the opposing Decepticons. He had no reason to hold back anymore. He didn't care becoming leader of the Decepticons anymore. So in essence, he had no reason to keep any of the Decepticons alive. And again he got over his aggression with Megatron so he didn't have to try and destroy him again and in the end get killed...again.

He fired at the group of Decepticons who just dodged and returned fire. Bumblebee got a hold of Sari as he started to run back to the ship. Starscream shortly ran after then still firing at the group of Decepticons who were firing back. He tried holding his ground but it didn't take long for them to over power Starscream and he had no choice but to run back to the ship. The best he could do now was cover Bumblebee and Sari back to the ship.

"Cowards," Megatron said with a low tone then said "Don't let them come out alive!" Megatron ordered firing his fusion cannon at them with the help of Blitzwing's duel flamethrower cannons and Lugnut's missile brigade.

"Don't let zem inside ze ship!" the 'hothead' Bltizwing yelled. Just after his call he blown back and hit the ground from Starscream's return fire. His personality changed to random and said "Now zat was out of ze ordinary!"

As the three of them made it back to the ship, Lugnut flew down in front of the escaping Autobots preventing them from entering their ship. "You will not escape from the glorious Megatron!"

"Oh yeah!" Bumblebee said. Immediately, while holding Sari close, transformed one of his hands into a stinger and fired at the opposing Decepticon's single optic.

Lugnut held onto his optic while smoke was coming from it growled "You'll pay for that pitiful Autobot!" Just as he finished his statement, Starscream turned his attention away from Megatron and the recovering Blitzwing to see Lugnut blocking their way. As Lugnut released his optic, Starscream aimed his other thermal shock blaster at the large Decepticon and fired at his optic but this time blowing it out! The shock of the blast made him back away from the entrance.

But as this was going on Megatron saw that his former second-in-command was no longer paying attention to him. This gave the Decepticon leader a few seconds to actually aim. He raised his fusion cannon and got perfect aim and fired. Starscream looked back to see Megatron fire the cannon at him. He took a step back in fear.

Just then pink energy came and blocked the Decepticon leader's shot. Starscream turned to the entrance of the ship to see Bumblebee running inside and Ratchet providing the shield that protected him with one of his electromagnets.

"Come on kid get inside! I can't keep this up forever!" Ratchet said still holding the shield up.

The jet didn't argue as he ran inside this ship with Ratchet following after and the shutter door closing behind him. The two bots ran back to the control room to meet up with all of the other Autobots. Optimus and Bulkhead were working with the controls as Ratchet went to another set of controls of the ship. Starscream, Sari and Bumblebee were just in the entrance of the control room.

"Autobots, prepare to lift off while we can." Optimus said trying to get the controls working.

"We're just going to leave!" Bumblebee practically yelled.

"What choice do we have?" Optimus responded.

As they the Autobots did their best to get the ship airborne they could hear and feel the rumbles of the Decepticons attacking the ship from outside. Fortunately, the ship's armor was much stronger than the Decepticons standard blasters. However, it did cause too much disturbance to lift off or at least lift off without crashing.

"Urr! We're having too much interference to get this thing off the ground!" Ratchet yelled.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?!" Bulkhead yelled.

Starscream held on to the entrance of the control room and thought. Eventually the Decepticons would break through and it would be miracle if they won that battle. He was wondering why they weren't using the ship's defenses but he didn't bother asking to use that. They needed them to back off and they were not going to do that. So someone was going to have to force them off. And if they didn't... his friend would pay the price. The jet made up his mind right then and there as he ran toward hallway to the entrance and found the upper escape hatch.

"Hey, where do you think your going?!" Bumblebee demanded following him in the hallway with Sari right beside him.

Starscream ignored him as he fired up his jet thrusters and flew out of the Autobot Ship. He then transformed and fired at Megatron who was still in the air and firing at them. The twin laser fire as enough to Megatron off his balance but was still able to stay airborne.

"Time to truly pay the price of betraying me Starscream." Megatron said transforming and targeting or at least trying to target the ex-Decepticon.

As Megatron was following him, Blitzwing noticed this and also focused on the Decepticon traitor. Lugnut on the other hand was blind and was punching anything but the Autobot ship. Starscream was both faster and more agile than either of the Decepticons so he had the upper hand, he was able to easily dodge their attacks. However, both Megatron and Blitzwing's firepower were well beyond his.

When the attacks on the ship were stopped, the ship was finally able to get off the ground. All the Autobots were sure they could get out till Optimus noticed something. Prowl wasn't with them.

"We forgot Prowl!" Optimus yelled getting from his sit from the controls.

"We forgot ninja bot! We got to get him!" Bumblebee yelled running to the entrance of the ship.

"Kid, wait it's too dangerous!" Ratchet argued keeping his place at the controls.

"We can't leave him we have to go back!" Sari argued back following Bumblebee.

Bumblebee made it to the entrance door and opened it planning on jumping out to get his friend.

As if almost on cue, a black and gold motorcycle was flying through the woods and saw the hovering ship ready to take off. He then sped up to gain the speed he needed. Lugnut was almost positioned perfectly for his jump. Speeding up and using the now blind Decepticon's back as a ramp he was able to launch himself up to get enough altitude to and made into the opening entrance of the ship and in the process knocking the yellow bot on his back and making Sari jump back in surprise.

Bumblebee chuckled weakly and said "Good timing...now get off!"

Prowl then transformed back to robot mode and said "Sorry about that." He then went to the side controls and closed the entrance shutter and said "Now let's get going. Starscream isn't going to be able to hold them off forever."

The three of them ran back to the control room and Optimus noticed this immediately started his way to get the ship out off the planet or at least out of this area. Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet just hurried to get out and fast. When they got to a certain height Sari realized that they were leaving without Starscream.

"Wait, what about Starscream!" Sari yelled as she ran to Optimus' side.

The Autobots could see what was happening outside with the computer system. The monitors showed Starscream maneuvering around the two Decepticons but he wasn't able to shake them off without getting hurt in the process.

"How we supposed to help him out?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet thought for a moment and then got back to the controls and armed the few functioning defense guns on the ship. He armed them for manual control so they wouldn't hurt Starscream.

"I got a few ideas."

Back in the air Starscream did all he could to make sure Megatron and Blitzwing were focusing on him and not the ship. Eventually however, Megatron and Blitzwing would catch on. Fortunately for the Autobots, Megatron wanted Starscream gone more than the Autobots at this point.

Just as Starscream was able to see the Autobots were finally up in the air and ready to go he sped back to the Autobot ship. Hoping that he could get in there and they could escape without Megatron delaying them.

And is if it was planned all along the ship started to fire the small cannons at the two Decepticons allowing Starscream to make it to the top of the ship like he exited it before. The small cannon fire was enough for both Blitzwing and Megatron to back off and keep their distance. But just as Starscream transformed about to enter the ship, Megatron was finally able to lay a hit on him directly on his back! The hit on his forced him into the ship damaging his back severely.

Starscream was slammed into the ship's hallway as Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari came to his aid. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus had to stay to control the ship and get out. They were finally able to leave the area and zoomed out of the forest area and out of the Decepticons sight.

* * *

Yeah... I don't like how this chapter came out. To me this was kind of sloppy. I don't know why. Whatever, I also hate how I ended it but... I don't see any other way in ending this chapter... whatever, it is what it is.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay... no explanation on the time it took okay... cut me a break

* * *

After the Autobots escaped from the Decepticon attack and made their trip to where ever possible, they were able to finally relax. Most of the Autobots were at the bridge. After Starscream was nearly killed by Megatron and repaired by Sari's key he remained unconscious.

After a couple hours went by the ex-Decepticon awoke from his unconscious state. He stirred has he opened his optics slightly. He groaned as he tried to sit up with the soreness coming from his back.

"Don't stain yourself kid. You maybe repaired but you still may need to rest." A voice said.

Starscream turned his head to the origin of the voice from the recharge bed and saw the war veteran medic working on a small computer next to the feet of the recharge bed. He shook his head lightly and then focused his attention on Ratchet.

"How long have I been out?" Starscream asked sitting up with his legs now off the bed.

"About two Megacycles." The medic replied not facing the ex-Decepticon.

At this time Starscream finally took a look at his surrounding environment. He was able to tell that it was a small medical room. The room seemed to have various medical equipment all over the shelves of the small room. Two computer monitors were on the far end. He started to get to his feet but immediately sat back down on the recharge bed feeling dizzy all of a sudden grabbing his head.

"I told you to not strain yourself! The key may have repaired you but it doesn't stabilize your circuits." Ratchet said then finally faced the ex-Decepticon.

Starscream turned his head to the Veteran Medic with his hand still on his head and said "I can tell. Where are we?"

"We're now out in space. We think its best we deposit the fragments we have and return to Earth then." Ratchet explained.

Starscream at that time let go of his head and asked "Does Sari know about this?"

It really wouldn't surprise the jet if Sari retaliated. When she learned that she was leaving her home city sector it depressed her and he can only imagine what Sari's reaction was when she learned that she was now leaving her home planet.

Ratchet was able to tell what the Decepticon jet was thinking and said "Well she took it better than I expected. It's her first time leaving the planet and I guess that excited her. Although at the same time all the events she has gone through is starting to show again is bothering her."

Starscream was at best confused at this human girl to say the least but just turned away from him for a moment. He didn't want Sari to suffer anymore, first being forced out of her own home town and now her own planet. He was even starting to wonder if the Autobots truly cared for her and her feelings. Now Starscream wasn't in full knowledge of how serious the mission was and he was aware of that but seeing his only true friend suffering was not an enjoyable sight. But like before he did his best to hide the internal anger from getting the better of him.

"How long till we reach Cybertron?" Starscream asked trying his best to his anger.

The jet failed miserably to hide that from Ratchet he made no notion to it and answered "Well hyper jump is still not operational. So at the rate we are going at I'd say that we'll be there in 4 Megacycles."

Starscream merely nodded still keeping his signature angry look. Ratchet returned it with a simple nod and turned back to the computer he was working on earlier. The jet then finally was able to get up without staggering in the process and left repair.

On the other side of the Autobots were on the bridge in silence. The three Autobots were piloting the ship through space they were going through.

"Uh, Prime, do you really think that abandoning Earth is a good idea?" Bulkhead asked turning to Prime.

The Autobot Squad leader turned to Bulkhead, sighed and said "I know it seems strange for us to just leave so abruptly but this it's the safest possible way. We just have to make this quick."

"And hopefully return in time before Megatron realizes that we have left." Prowl said joining in the conversation but not turning to face either of them.

"Even if he finds out we left, I don't think the humans are in any real danger. Ratchet said himself that that wasn't his style."

Bulkhead looked dumbfounded and said "Well yeah, I get that but still Megatron can now work on his plans with ease."

Prowl finally turned to the large green bot and said "For all we know Bulkhead, he could have started a plan on Earth before we even left."

Prime took a big sigh and said "And that is what I am afraid of."

In the hallways of the small convoy ship was the ships' defense area or room where Sari and Ratchet reactivated the weapons of the ship. However, currently it was in use by Sari and Bumblebee.

* * *

Well I though this came out all right. I seriously think the whole going to Cybertron reason was lame but it works and finally brings in Torma- I mean the soon to be antagonist... well sort of the story.

"Don't worry Sari. Cybertron is great!" Bumblebee said to Sari kneeling down to her.

Sari looked up to her yellow friend and said "Is it anything like on Earth?" trying to look at the positive side of the situation.

The yellow and black bot smiled and said "Well you see there is no organic life but it has all the electronics we want. And since Megatron and the Decepticons are not on it anymore, it will be all peaceful."

Sari looked excited and that pleased Bumblebee. It was the first time that she was going to see a whole new planet. Not to mention that was something that most humans didn't do in the first place.

"So besides the Elite Guard, what else is on Cybertron?" Sari asked.

"Kind of like your planet. We got Autobots all just living on the planet and go one like any society... kind of like yours on Earth." Bumblebee explained.

"Oh, so then you transformers aren't too different from us humans." Sari asked trying to confirm everything.

Just then they were surprised to see the door open. In the door way was the former Decepticon Air Commander Starscream. Sari ran up in front of him to greet him.

"Starscream, you are awake! How are you feeling?" Sari asked her newest friend.

Starscream gave his usual smirk and said "It will take more than Megatron to finish me off!" he said confidently.

Bumblebee stood up and walked over to him and said "Well, I never thought I would say this but uh...thanks. You really saved us back there... twice." He chuckled at the end with a slight smile.

Starscream didn't know what to do now. First being complimented by Prime, repaired twice by Ratchet (with the help of Sari's key... whatever), and now being thanked. This reminded him of why he quit trying to gain favor from Megatron. No matter how many times he saved Megatron's spark the best it would do was keep him from getting a beating after the battle. But here he was actually verbally thanked. Was this what the Autobots were about?

"Uh... right. Sure..." was all he could come up with.

Sari then noticed neither of the bots was glaring at each other or anything like that. Though she was sure that this was merely a moment for the bots and they would probably argue in the future but she was able to tell that the two were finally seemingly getting to get used to each other. Just as this rare moment began the alarm went off in the ship with red lights blaring.

"What's happening!?" Sari asked.

"We must be under attack!" Starscream said getting a hold of Sari.

"Let get to the bridge and let's see what is going on!" Bumblebee said leading them to the bridge.

The three of them along with Ratchet made it to the bridge and in the main screen they saw what looked like a large orange ball heading toward them.

"What is that?" Prowl asked shocked.

"That looks like a ball of energy!?" Bulkhead said.

"That's a ball of pure energy!" Ratchet yelled

The Autobots were at shocking awe in front of them. Seeing what looked like pure energy and no one knew what it was. No one knew what or how it came to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay... where do I start? Okay, really I just had different scenarios at this part of the story okay. Also I kept on thinking of another fan fiction that I now realize will probably not come to be. (Super Smash Brothers related but... I would make a crossover like the much more difficult than it needs to be since I really don't like just taking a character out of it's universe and make it not follow it as it should) Anyway, look just read it okay. Since I have a pretty good idea of what I am going to write in the next few chapters updates will be more frequent. (That doesn't mean the next day or week or whatever okay)

* * *

The six transformers and the one human just stood in awe at the ball of pure energy that was displayed before them. None of them, including Ratchet, have ever seen such a sight before them. The ball of energy glowed a bright orange looking more like the sun except not as bright from the range they were at.

Optimus knew they had to act fast and yelled "Bulkhead, Prowl, get the ship out of the range of the ball of energy's path!"

Bulkhead and Prowl obliged immediately as they took the main controls and tried to do as ordered from their commanding officer. Both bots entered the information through the consoles to set the ship away from it. But just as they started they saw the power of the controls and everything stopped responding.

"I don't get it. Nothing is responding!" Prowl said still trying to use the controls.

"We're somehow losing power!" Bulkhead answered also trying to get the console working.

As they were doing this, the others noticed the lights of the ship were dying from loss of power and seeing the ship's once bright color scheme turn to a dull grey color. And this didn't get unnoticed by the Autobot squad leader.

Optimus took a step forward and yelled "Prowl, Bulkhead step away from the controls!"

Just as Optimus let out his order the two Autobots at the controls were both hit by an orange electric current originating from controls and the hit the two bots at the controls. The two bots hit the electric current were both shaking violently from their attempt to use the controls. Optimus immediately came to help his fellow comrades in their state of need.

"No, don't!" Ratchet yelled trying to stop his leader with his hand. But Optimus was already good distance away from him and the others.

As soon as Optimus made it to Prowl, he grabbed a hold of him on his shoulder and then all of a sudden he himself got a shock from him. Just as all that happened, the three of them just stopped still perfectly still just as their armor's colors turned to dull grey as they both fell to the floor dull and powerless.

"Boss bot!" Bumblebee yelled about to run over to help but was stopped by Ratchet's grabbing on to the young bot's arm.

"Back off kid! That thing will drain you of your power too if you don't get off this ship!" Ratchet explained pulling him back.

"But what about Optimus and the others?" Sari yelled also trying to get to them but was stopped by Starscream getting a hold of her.

"That ball of energy is a leech! It's draining all the power it can get from us! And if we don't move that will get us too!" Ratchet explained making the motion to get to the other side of the ship.

"Where could something like this come from?" Starscream asked to himself still holding Sari close and following Ratchet with Bumblebee following him.

"I don't know and personally I don't care! Let's get off this thing before we become a pile of powerless nuts and bots!"

The three remaining bots and the one human made their way through the dying ship. All over the ship the bright red and yellow colors were quickly changing to a dull, lifeless grey color. All the lights, computers, and other electronic devices were powering down and losing power quick.

As soon as the three transformers and the young girl came to one of the airlocks of the ship Ratchet yelled "Starscream, transform!"

"Why should I take orders from you Autobot?" Starscream asked harshly.

Ratchet couldn't believe how stupid Starscream was being at this moment. They were at the moment that would end their existence and yet he can't get over his pride thanks to being a Decepticon.

"No time to explain! Now transform before we all get depleted of our energy!" Ratchet yelled making clear that he didn't want to argue about the logic Starscream was putting into the current situation.

Starscream in most situations would have just flew out on his own and forget everyone. Heck, that's what the Decepticons did to him about 50 Earth years ago. But the problem was that these weren't the Decepticons. Here he was people who either to a minimum "accepted him", thanked him, and a true friend who has proven to care for him and feels that he had no choice but to return the favor to by being a good friend to her. Even if it meant taking orders from bots he felt he shouldn't have too.

Finally, the ex-Decepticon obliged to the order Ratchet gave him. He placed Sari on the ground and transformed to his vehicle mode. And using logic; he opened up the cockpit for Sari to climb into in which she too was able to figure all this out and followed suit.

Ratchet looked at his surroundings and noticed that the ship was almost depleted of its energy. And for his own personal reasons he wasn't going to abandoned it. But he knew he couldn't put the others lives' in danger for his own personal ambitions. Ratchet then manually forced Bumblebee onto Starscream's back by picking him up and placing him there.

"What the- Doc bot-" Bumblebee struggled out once Ratchet placed him there.

"Now what kind of-" Starscream let out before being interrupted by Ratchet saying "No time to explain now take off and you" turning his full attention to Bumblebee he continued "hang on!"

"But what about-" Bumblebee let out before once again being interrupted by Ratchet again saying "Don't worry about me, GO!"

Ratchet then ran to the side panel trying to open up the air lock but soon realized that it wouldn't work since their was little to no power and now there was no time to argue. Thinking as he goes, he released his electromagnets and fired them at the closed airlock door and that forced the airlock door to open.

"Get going!" Ratchet yelled turning around to the dying ship.

"Ratchet!" Sari yelled through the cockpit of the ex-Decepticon jet as it fired up the jet engines and flew out of the ship as fast as he could.

Ratchet watched as the two young bots and the human girl made their way out of the path with the only means of escape. He then turned around aiming his electromagnets at the dying ship from the energy leech.

"You're not going to die as long as I am around!" Ratchet yelled firing his two electromagnets at the energy depleting ship.

But just as the veteran field medic tried to reenergize the ship he cared for, an orange electric beam came from around the ship absorbing the power of his electromagnets and himself. Ratchet did his best to keep the energy he had for himself in but the strange ball of energy won depleting him of his energy completely.

From a distance the two bots and the human girl saw in horror the Autobot ship they were once in drained dry of its energy and at the expense of their fellow comrades. Bumblebee watched the sight in horror as his friends depleted of their energy or even offline. Sari was in tears at the sight and the possible loss of her best friends or as she saw them as a new family. Starscream remained in what seemed to be complete silence, remaining neutral, making no comments, no sign of pleasure, anger or sadness... just... nothing.

_---Elsewhere---_

"Well done Tornadron! Now find any other planet and return home!" an alien scientist snickered watching everything at the Autobot ship through a monitor.

* * *

Well to my surprise I am actually okay with this chapter. Considering the writers block I was at I think that this was satisfactory for my tastes. Well, if I have to make it anymore clear aside from the last clue I gave you, Tornadron is from the Generation 1 Transformers Episode "Call of Primitives". If that doesn't simple it out for you (unless you haven't seen the original 1984 transformers or just haven't seen that episode) than I don't know what will. Sorry for being so late.


	17. Chapter 17

The two bots and the young girl were now in the seemingly endless void of space. The energy draining leech than ran into earlier was no longer in sight. Starscream sped out of the attacked area as fast as he could or at least without worrying about Bumblebee losing his grip or Sari getting sick. Eventually though Bumblebee let go and used his rocket thrusters to fly in space and leave the jet alone.

After their escape, the three of them remained in silence. The only thing that was producing sound was merely the fire from the jet engines the two bots had. Neither of them had any idea where they were going really, all they had was luck and that was with the observation of where the ship was heading. They could only hope that it was heading straight to Cybertron.

"Are we heading the right way?" Sari asked with her voice still a little shaky from the event they just went through moments earlier.

Starscream remained silent for a moment till he finally answered "I'm not sure, all I know is the ship was heading to Cybertron. Whether it was heading straight to Cybertron, I don't know."

"I think the ship was heading straight to the planet itself." Bumblebee added to it.

"Oh..." was Sari's only response to their answers.

The two bots were flying the same direction the Autobot ship was heading merely hoping that it was heading straight to the planet. For several more moments went by with no conversation between the three, just the sound of jet engines roaring through space.

Starscream stayed in blank thoughts. He seemed like an emotionless shell. Ever since he tried to stay with good terms with the Autobots he tried to keep himself from getting angry and fought many temptations. The only time he felt comfortable being himself was with Sari. She saw who he really was and still accepted him for being who he is. He didn't want to experiment with the other Autobots considering he still isn't part of them. He was worried that being the bot he was would not go over well with his new possible comrades. And considering that he has had many close calls to actually harm them and having to be stopped from doing so he still had to keep himself in check.

The silence between the group remained so till Bumblebee made a sudden gasp and said "Wait! What are we going to tell them once we get there?"

Sari looked to the side of the cockpit of the jet she was currently in to see her large yellow friend and said "Huh?"

"What are you getting at Autobot?" Starscream added with his signature slight annoyed tone.

"I mean once we get there, the Elite Guard will be all over us. And with you around...well things can get...complicated." Bumblebee answered hoping that Starscream wouldn't let loose.

"Those Elite Guard fools better not get trigger happy otherwise they'll have to worry about me!"

Bumblebee expression changed to a serious one and responded "I don't think that will go over will with that reaction."

"Then they better stay calm upon our arrival then! Especially with that egotistical narcissi, Prime of the Elite Guard!"

"Hmm... sounds like someone I know." Bumblebee said silently with a smirk.

Then it broke him. Starscream couldn't stand this Autobot's mouth any further than he already did. He was ready to show this Autobot his true rage built up within him.

"That its!" The jet then boosted in front of Bumblebee and turned to face him still in his jet from and faced the yellow and black bot. "You pushed your luck too far this time Autobot!"

"Guys!" Sari yelled confined within the cockpit of the jet. "Will you two calm down?! We don't have time for this! In case both of you forgot all our friends could be..." she didn't continue. She fell back into the cockpit with head leaning on the chair of the jet closed her eyes as she silently wept.

"Sari, I...we..." Bumblebee didn't continue. He was able to tell it wasn't going to help anything in any way.

Starscream didn't even attempt to try and fix what they had done. He too was able to tell it was pointless. She was in her pained state again and all he did was push her deeper into despair. He just hurt his only friend only to get nothing out of it. What was he doing? Trying to hold back who he really was, he was bound to come out eventually but he didn't want to come out now.

Starscream stayed silent. He slowly and gently turned around and continued the direction they were originally preceding. Bumblebee stayed there for a moment silently lowering his head and closing his optics for a moment. A little after he opened his optics and followed after the ex-Decepticon.

After he made it back to the jet's side they remained silent again. Neither of them spoke to each other and Sari remained in her current position looking out the cockpit and saying nothing. It seemed as if it was a hopeless cause just going into black space and stars. No planets were visible and it seemed almost pointless.

Bumblebee tuned to the ex-Decepticon's cockpit to see the young girl facing away from him looking out the other side. He didn't know if she was asleep or just not facing him. Out of the two he hoped she was sleeping. After going through what they just had, she needed some rest. He then faced back forward to see in front of him and saw a small glint within the stars that stood out from the stars.

"Hey, look." The young Autobot said pointing to his discovery.

Starscream faced toward the location Bumblebee was showing him and he too saw the metallic glinting within the stars' shine. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It's too far away to make it out."

"Hmm... lets go check it out." The jet then set a course to the metallic glinting in space and Bumblebee followed by his side.

After traveling in silence for about thirty cycles they were able to see it was an Elite Guard transport ship. But like the ship they came in it looked lifeless. The solid dark blue and neon blue outline of the ship was now dark and a dull gray hue was replaced.

At this moment Sari stirred in the cockpit and focused in front of her and saw what they saw. "Huh? Is that a ship?" he tone was not shaky or stressed anymore; it was now more tired and collected.

Bumblebee made a mental sigh of relief and responded "Yeah, it's the Elite Guard ship."

"I guess that leech got to them too. There is no point in wasting our time with this any longer." Starscream interjected and started to turn around.

Sari sat back but then felt her key. She got a hold of it and rubbed the key gently. All of a sudden it gave her an idea. "Wait! Turn back."

Starscream was halted while he was in space and said with annoyed tone "Why? The ship is worthless to us! And with its power gone it can't possibly aid us."

"Yeah, but maybe with my key it can restore power to the ship." She explained triumphantly.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Bumblebee added "If the key gets the ship online we should be able to find Cybertron easier."

"Hmm... I like that plan. Let's see what that key can do." Starscream said in his normal snickering tone and continued his way back to the ship and Bumblebee followed.

Upon getting there however within a less than a few cycles, they realized that getting in was not as easy as they wanted it to be. They had no way in getting inside the ship.

"Great, with the power down we have no way to get inside." Bumblebee said with some sarcasm with optic cover lowering slightly.

Just as the young Autobot finished his statement he noticed a slight a bright purplish pink glow at the corner of his optic. He turned to the origin and saw Starscream powering up his blasters. He moved out of the way quickly as he then fired the twin laser blasts at the hull of the ship. Bumblebee turned around to see the inflicted attack on the ship and saw the dust and debris clearing from a new formed hole.

"You Autobots need to look outside the box." The jet snickered as he flew inside.

Bumblebee made an annoyed smirk mimicked Starscream's voice saying "Oh you need to look outside the box." He then started his to the hole saying "Man is this guy for real."

When the yellow bot made it inside he saw Starscream in robot mode and Sari was on the ground next to him. They were in a hallway close to the power core of the ship. Like the outside, the inside was all dull and lifeless. It was depressing to see to say the least. It was dark, only further proofing that the ship had no power. The only thing producing light was from the light sources of space.

"What are we waiting for? Let's find a data port and power back up this ship!" Starscream said going down the hallway.

Sari shrugged and followed and Bumblebee also followed suit. The three of them eventually came to the end of the hallway where a door was sealed. On the door displayed "Caution" and another saying "Power Core" in Cybertronian.

"This is it." Bumblebee said going in front of the two of them and grabbed two sliding doors and tried to force them open. "Will this thing just open- ugh!" the young bot gave up swing his wrist at it showing he gave up.

Just then, he felt one of Starscream's sharp hands grabbing his shoulder and pulled him away. The jet transformer then aimed his right blaster and charged it and then fired. The blast was strong enough the blow both doors out of the way and to the other end of the room! Sari had to cover her eyes from the dust emitted from the blast.

"You know a little warning when you do that would be helpful!" Sari yelled as she was removing arm that was shielding her from things getting into her eyes.

Starscream made an annoyed groan but didn't make any notion or excuse in his inaction to do so. The three of them entered and saw the main power core. The core looked more like a NASA space engine than a core that provided power to the ship. It was a long cylinder on its side that was encased in heavy metal and had several computer terminals around it as well.

Sari ran to one of the terminals and removed the key from around her neck upon getting to the terminal. She placed the key over the port to the end of the key would become compatible and then placed it inside the port. When doing so, the key turned bright blue and when that happened she turned the key.

Immediately, the lights on the terminal lit up and a humming from the core was starting to become auditable. As the humming got louder, lights from around ship flickered on and some other computer sounds could be heard. The original colors of the ship were starting to come back too.

Sari, after long last of not doing so, smiled widely and said in excitement "Alright guys, we're back in action!"

* * *

(Whistles Metal Gear Solid VR Missions mission complete theme) Hmm... not the best timing but not the worst either. I am somewhat pleased with this. This was actually supposed to be longer and it would go into detail with... look wait for the next chapter okay... and considering how this is longer than most of them... I think it is best to stop here.


	18. Chapter 18

Upon getting the ship powered back up, everything was able to be set course to Cybertron liked planed. To their safe assumption, they were heading toward Cybertron after all. But now they had no doubt and now they have a full ship they could browse about freely. Upon investigation of the ship they learned that all the escape pods were launched and they didn't find any other transformers on the ship, Autobots or Decepticons. The rest of the ship seemed to just be out in orbit if anything as far as they could tell.

After their little investigation of the ship, both Sari and Bumblebee stayed at the bridge merely eager to get to Cybertron considering everything they have just been through no one can blame them. Starscream however, was at the core of the side looking out a large window to see the black void in the sea of stars.

The seeker looked outside with an emotionless expression again. He felt like he was two people as one and one would eventually take over. Since Optimus and Prowl accepted him to being an unofficial part of the Autobots, he tried to keep himself like this. Just an empty shell of emotions, no anger, no joy, nothing…except recently. Out of all the Autobots to be stuck with him, Bumblebee had to be the other survivor. If Sari wasn't around the Autobot would have been dead by now. But he couldn't let his temptations get to him. First off he didn't need to get the Autobots after him as well as the Decepticons. But the only reason he was really holding back was because of Sari.

Back to her! He growled as he put his right arm on the glass and leaned his forehead on his arm just looking out in space. He growled just at the thought. What made him do so much for her!? What power did she have over him!? What was it that made him become what he is now!? He took his left hand and banged on the window. Hard, but not nearly enough to break it or crack it.

The jet sighed opening his closed fist on the glass, as his anger eventually changed to mellow sadness and confused expression. How long has he been trying to destroy Megatron? So many Stellar Cycles of trying to destroy Megatron and take command, he could barely remember why he even joined the Decepticons in the first place. When it came right down to it, he couldn't remember what he had against the Autobots either. He wasted so many years of his existence trying to destroy Megatron for nothing.

Though for transformer standards, he was reasonably young. In ratio, he was about the same age as an 18 to 21 year old human. But since a transformer's life is much longer than humans, much knowledge is gained. So many years in his youth he wasted for, to him, worthless power.

He knew the old saying on Cybertron and later learned it was common on Earth also 'Power leads to corruption' but never thought of it. He believed that power was meant only for a few and has now learned that he wasn't one of them. Primus in the well of AllSparks didn't create him to lead the Decepticons or lead anything for that matter. He wondered if his purpose in existence was even with the Decepticons.

The mech removed his arm and head from the glass window, only to put both fists back on to it with his arms leaning on the glass as well with his head down.

Nothing came together anymore, just the plain facts from a young human girl showed him the errors of his ways, and now nothing made sense anymore to him. Blindly looking for power and at such a pace, couldn't see it. He wasn't stupid or lacked common sense; he was just hasty and blind. But since Sari opened his optics and slowed him down, he felt so empty. He had no ambition, no motive, no drive, and no motivation; nothing to keeping him going.

Then his slightly open optic covers opened wide again in realization. He took his head and arms off the glass and turned to the door that was a straight way to the ship's bridge. "Sari…" he said silently.

Starscream realized that his past few heroic acts with the Autobots…were for Sari. Each time he put his spark on the line were for Sari. It slowly came to him… that was his drive. That's what kept his will to live. The dark skinned human seemed to the only reason why he made these choices. Otherwise he'd probably be trying to destroy Megatron, been killed by now, or, if he figured all this out on his own, he probably would have removed the fragment and stayed dead cause he couldn't find a reason to live.

Unlike his previous ambition, he had a reason to defend and protect Sari. She was his closest and only friend. She did everything she could for him and though rarely showed it, appreciated it.

That was the power she had over him. Their friendship, something that Starscream amazingly felt was important. He didn't know if having a spark again was the cause but whatever it was it was something he wouldn't take lightly. And as a friend he would have to make sacrifices, just as she has for him.

Just as the seeker finished reflecting, the shutter door he was eyeing previously opened. And what he saw in front of him was Bumblebee. His expression was neutral and from what he could tell was Bumblebee could tell what his present mood was.

The smaller bot stood in front of the larger transformer saying "Look Starscream, I know I mouth off a lot back there but uh-"

The jet cut him off saying "Don't worry about it Autobot. Both of us are at a point where we have to work together and recovering from an unusual attack all of a sudden. How's Sari?"

"Well she told me she wanted to be alone for a while. She still hasn't gotten over the whole thing you know…" was his response.

Starscream kept his expression at neutral but not emotionless and simply nodded. He couldn't pretend to know what Sari was going through. He never lost many of his closest friends or as Sari put it, her family. He barely remembered his creators so he couldn't truly relate.

Bumblebee then looked to the side out the window asking "So, How long till you think we make it back to Cybertron?"

"The way I set the ship, we should reach Cybertron soon." He answered. The jet then walked passed the younger bot not continuing the conversation.

Bumblebee continued to look outside the window and turned completely facing it. But before the jet transformer could leave the hallway Bumblebee asked out "What if Cybertron is like everywhere else?"

Starscream stopped and turned back to the yellow and black bot. He really didn't know what they would do then. Heck, he didn't know what to do even if the planet happened to still be energized. It's not like he was the leader. The only response the jet could come up with was "We don't know that. Let's start with the things we do know."

"Right, let's just hope the Elite Guard is still on."

The jet really couldn't come up with a response to the younger bots' answer. He just left the hallway through the shutter door and made his way to the bridge. Upon arriving he saw the main computer radar showed Cybertron was very close by but not visually. Though Starscream never piloted an Autobot transport ship, he knew well enough how to fly one from previously flying other large ships.

"Hey" a voice said.

Starscream turned his attention to the control panel to his left to see the young Sari Sumdac sitting on the control panel with her head down. He sat down at the chair closest to her and answered "How are you feeling?"

She didn't answer right away; she slowly raised her head to face the ex-Decepticon and said "I don't know… I guess I'm still trying not to think about it."

"Hmm…" he then turned back to the radar and said "We should be reaching Cybertron soon."

"Starscream." She asked getting his attention and making eye contact "Do you think Cybertron will still have power?"

He didn't know what to say. To be honest he was fairly sure it got Cybertron. After all the leech got them and this ship they were using. Both of these ships were set a course to Cybertron. For all he knew this thing started off of feeding on the planet. But nothing was certain.

"I don't know. We don't know anything that is going on." At this point he would have told her that communications weren't working. But Prowl later told him that the Elite Guard had trouble with their communications earlier before this leech showed up. So to some degree the information was irrelevant. "Till we find out for sure we have no choice but to go to Cybertron and see for ourselves."

* * *

(Whistles Star Fox theme) Okay, I know it is a strange way to end the chapter but...I can't come up with anything else. Orginally, this was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I thought that Starscream's reflecting time deserved its own chapter. Well I just had to get in the mood really and since I am still writing other things well...whatever. Hope you like it.


	19. Chapter 19

The two of them just remained in silence. Starscream for the most part was just lying back in his chair and every now and then would look at the radar to see if they could get a visual. Sari was merely swaying her legs dangling about over the ships consoles. But she didn't pay any attention to Starscream. Neither she nor Starscream knew where Bumblebee was. But at the same time, neither of them cared to be fully blunt about it.

Starscream turned his head so he could see the monitor again for at least the 10th time since he sat down and still saw that they were still out of range. He didn't understand it. They really weren't that far from Cybertron now, so what was the delay in getting at least a visual representation of the planet? Then again this was an Autobot ship so he could be wrong. The Decepticon ships he piloted would have been able to get at least a visual representation of the planet by now.

Whether it was the Autobots ship's limited visual scans or not, it was frustrating to the former air commander. Now, he knew the basics on how radar scans worked so he could come up with several reasons why they still couldn't get a visual. One it could be broken, which would be illogical only because no one with a processor (including the mindless Autobot Elite Guard in Starscream's mind) would even consider going anywhere with a visual scanner down. Second it could be simply the ship wasn't able to provide sufficient power to the whole ship. Sari's key could only do so much after all.

Another reason could be the ship wasn't getting the access or incoming energy readings from Cybertron. In order to get long range visual representation of a planet; the planet needs to admit an energy signal. Though it gives mostly a 3D generated model than the actual planet, it was still just as reliable. The process was pretty similar to sonar.

Then it came to him. Cybertron was without power or energy. There was no other explanation he could come up with for not being able to get a visual representation of Cybertron. Now it was still possible to get a visual just they need to get a lot closer. And it would produce a life model and not the 3D model. Regardless though, it answered one question; whether or not Cybertron would have power.

Now there was another issue. Should he tell Sari and Bumblebee or just let them see for themselves? He certainly didn't want to diminish the little hope she had left from their travels and when it comes right down to it he could be wrong. The other two predictions could be the reason. Though highly unlikely, it could still be the reason behind the whole thing.

Just then a small beep was heard. Both Sari and Starscream turned to origin of the sound to find it coming from the computer console. The jet leaned forward to see the reason for it. Doing so, he learned that the sound indicated that they were sight of the planet they were looking for.

Sari walked over to it and noticed the same thing. She then made a slight grin and turned back to her metal friend and said "Well let's take a look at it."

Starscream turned to Sari and then quickly turned back to the button and wondered if he should. Feeling for some odd reason like time was limited; he hesitantly pressed the button to show the planet of their destination in sight.

After pressing the button, the screen showed their destination. Both of them stood in shock at what the display screen presented before them. Sari stood wide eyed as Starscream just still with a shocked but also grim expression.

Just then behind them the door opened and came in Bumblebee saying "Wow, it sure is quite with you-" he stopped and saw what the main screen displayed. "Is that…"

"Cybertron." Starscream finished.

What they saw was a dead world. A planet completely lifeless, it as if no life has yet began on the planet. It was like their previous ship, a dark dull grey engulfed the planet. The once shinning metal and multi-colored planet filled with energy was now nothing more than a planet of scrap metal.

"Cybertron…it's…" Sari mumbled with a broken tone on the verge of tears.

Starscream would have completed the thought but he found it to be pointless. They traveled all these miles to a now dead planet. Despite the situation if the planet somehow still had the power and knowing the idiots of the Elite Guard would take him down, he did feel discourage and even sad to see his home planet like this. It's been so long since he seen or even been on his home planet. And when he finally returns it dies.

"But… if Cybertron… is, then what do we do?" Bumblebee asked not hiding his concern or fear of the situation.

Starscream then fell on the console with his arms out looking straight down. He didn't know what to do. And why was he leading them? All this time he felt like he shouldn't be leading but to those two, it seemed he had to be the leader. He then squint his optics and then stood off the console and said "We continue our journey to Cybertron."

"What?" Bumblebee asked dumbfounded. Sari turned her direction to him as well listening to them.

"We have no place else to go. We'll revive a few of the transformers and develop a strategy from there." Starscream explained making his way out of the bridge then continued "Right now we may be the only ones to survive that thing."

Sari got of the transformer size computer console and followed Starscream out of the bridge. She walked next him and called out "Starscream."

The jet stopped and turned to acknowledge her, he didn't however, say anything. He merely noticed her presents. He eventually turned completely around to face her, looking down anyway. Sari could tell that even though he wasn't showing it Starscream was in much emotional turmoil as they Bumblebee and herself.

Sari then went and touched the jet's leg and with her hand. Then for someone odd reason she could literally feel his thoughts, felt the tension he was having mentally. She could also somewhat feel his mood.

She let go, forgetting whatever that just happened and looked up at the jet with her already teary eyes. Starscream then kneeled down to picked up the small girl in his hand and looked at the girl closer. Starscream's optics showed fear, concern and confusion. Sari eventually let her emotions let out slightly making a soft cry.

Despite Starscream's lack of knowledge of human biology and anatomy, he knew that crying was something that humans did when they were sad or scared. Doing strictly what he felt was in his spark, he put her close to him doing the closest a 22 foot tall robot and an 8-year old human could do as a hug. The jet held her close to his upper left of his cockpit one servo rapped lightly around her and his other servo being used as a platform for her so she could stand.

The two remained in silence aside from occasional hiccups or sniffs from Sari. Starscream said nothing; he merely held her close and looked at her. It pained the seeker to see her like this. But at the same time he felt comforted as well. Odd, but he actually felt relieved oddly enough. All he could think of was comforting her. However, he wondered why she came to him? Why didn't she go to Bumblebee? Was their friendship not as close as his and Sari? Why did he feel so comforted holding her like this? Whatever it was, Sari wanted Starscream for comfort, and as a friend he would do so.

After long period time Sari eventually let go and Starscream pulled her off and placed her back down. Sari looked up at him still drying away her tears but still showed a great deal of thankfulness toward him.

Starscream gave his rare friendly smile at her and stood back up and made his way back to the bridge. "Come on, we can't stay lost in despair we must face these challenges."

Sari gave a nod with a determined smile and after him and said "Right!"

* * *

(Whistles RoboCop Theme) Well that's it. Sorry for the long delay, my brother came on leave again from the United States Navy so I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could. And for the record, orgianlly this chapter wasn't supposed to be the way it is. Really it was supposed to be them going on the planet but this scene came in my head all of a sudden and well, I decided to go with that instead. Whatever, I kind of wanted to end this chapter differently too but thought this was better. Overall, I'm fine with it. Hope you enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

The Autobot transport ship landed on the dull planet at the Autobot hanger bay. There was nothing to stop them but there was also nothing to aid them in landing properly. Fortunately, this was something simple for the Ex-Decepticon Air Commander. Though he was more qualified to flying on his own, didn't mean he didn't know how to pilot transport ships either.

After accomplishing that task, Starscream as well as Sari and Bumblebee following close behind. The station didn't look any livelier than it did when they were just entering the planet. The place was empty. No Autobots or Decepticons alike were seen at any part of the station. It was just as dark and dull as it was when they were in space.

Starscream was the first to step on the dead planet. Upon doing so he saw the dead dust rise from the impact when he made contact with the planet for the first time in a long time.

Starscream took a quick look at the environment placed before them but really this wasn't anything too new. After fighting along side the Decepticons for so long, he was no stranger to this kind of sight. It was like this in all the battles he won at. It was rare that Megatron or even he in leading an attack would end any differently than this sight.

Bumblebee followed close behind "This is horrible… I don't understand how that thing can do this. Who could make such a thing like that?"

The jet didn't answer. He merely led them out of the Air Station. Though it has been literally a few centuries since he actually been on Cybertron, he was surprised that it was fairly close to what he remembers.

Sari was on Bumblebee's shoulder watching over the ex-Decepticon "So where are we going?"

"The Autobot Command center, if we power most of the station, we should be able to get in contact with a few other surviving areas."

Neither Bumblebee nor Sari continued the conversation. Starscream merely lead them and Bumblebee followed close behind holding Sari. Eventually, they transformed and made their way to the command center.

As they made their way he finally took notice of the area they were driving past. It was only best described as dead. It was all the same dull grey and dark hue engulfed the city. He noticed a few transformers powerless on sidewalk and street. Sari noticed this and only put her in shock. The yellow bot was aware of this but didn't bother to say anything. He could tell by her actions and lack of communication showing that she wanted to help. He knew Starscream wouldn't let her and he knew why too. It would take too much time and while they had no predestined path after this, they had to hurry.

Starscream actually noticed this from both of them. Silent and Bumblebee was lagging behind. Many stellar cycles with the Decepticons built callus around his spark to see a world such as this. If Bumblebee was ever exposed to this, it was at best minimal, if not he never experienced something like this at all. He could tell Sari on the other hand never scene anything like this before. She wasn't crying, but she was definitely fighting back tears if he predicted correctly, she remained totally silent…shocked. The jet however couldn't pay mind to this, they had to get the command center and see what they can do.

When they finally reached their destination through the dead city of Iacon, the two Cybertronians transformed back to robot mode and looked at the entrance of the building. It was a rather large opening even in a transformer's perspective. The main entrance was a large dome building with previously neon blue, but now a dark black. It also had a large insignia for the Autobots on top of the main entrance.

Bumblebee ran in front of Starscream to the main entrance door. He attempted to open the large door but was ineffective. Eventually he activated his stingers and punched the door with his battle grade singers and sent a large joint of electricity. It proved ineffective. "Man, I just can't handle these things can I?"

"Don't stress your self Autobot." Starscream said raising one null ray.

While Starscream patently waited for him to move -aside unlike last time- Bumblebee panicked "Wait!"

The jet merely fired and hit the door with impact. However, he realized that it didn't penetrate the doors. It hardly made a dent. He growled as he fired another blast only to show similar results. "Slag."

"Tried to tell yah. But no, you had to be all blasting everything." Bumblebee said in an annoyed tone. Starscream only made an annoyed growl.

"Is there another way in?" Sari asked.

Bumblebee deactivated his stingers and started to think. "Hmm, I'm only aware of the back hanger."

Starscream gave a quick knock on the main entrance door before turning back to the other two "Is it made of the same door materials?"

Bumblebee slumped "No, stronger."

While the two transformers were discussing this, Sari went on her own to investigate the outside of the building. It seemed completely pointless. It was either the same transformer sized door, or something that was out of her reach. She thought that her key would open the doors but not one of the doors she happened to encounter had a port he key could use.

"Hmph, this is pointless. This place is more impenetrable than my dad's tower." Despite her cry in frustration she continued on. Upon doing so she noticed a gated passage. It was barely her size; Bumblebee couldn't fit in there if he tried.

Sari smirked grabbed a hold of it and pulled on it as hard as she could. At first it seemed pointless but eventually she succeeded and gate came out with rusty screech. She smiled at her discovery. While it seemed unwise at first, she decided to not tell them, till she opened the door herself for them and surprise them. It's not like there was anything she need to worry about.

* * *

...Okay, let's just say that having many ideas can be a problem. I've been working on some many other projects (both Fan Fiction and other things) that I've been out of the mood. This was an almost impenetrable writers block I've even endured. That's why this is no done that well, also since I've been doing other things, I have gotten out of it. I will finish this but the 'spirit' of it is out right now. But since I was encouraged to continue in many ways, I decided to force myself, while this does change what I had in mind...I may look forward to the next chapter. Again, sorry for the wait and sorry for the bad quality of this chapter. I know I'm making excuses but I got nothing else in defense please forgive me. I'll try my best to get the quality back to what it once was before.


	21. Chapter 21

Sari entered through the dark tunnel with little concern despite the lack of light that was presented to her. The tunnel was fairly small but because she was human and only 8 years old could fit through it. It wasn't very long till she made it to the other end and was blocked by another gate.

"Again" she groaned as she gripped the vent and pushed with all her might. When that proved to be futile, she freed her hands and pushed the gate open with all her might with the side of her body. This successfully pushed open the gate but also put her down to the ground on top of it.

She got on her knees and rubbed her arm and took a look around her environment. It was very dark, only the small windows provided a dull orange light from dead Cybertron. It was just as depressing inside as it was out. There weren't any lifeless Autobots, which made her strangely feel uneasy. There were transformer size computers and desks around, things she expected from a command center.

Sari made a depressed sigh before moving on toward the main entrance which wasn't far from where she was. But just as she started to move toward the entrance she heard some loud mechanical movement. She turned toward a door way which she believed was the origin of the sound. The noise was gradually getting louder, hinting that it was coming closer. But it sounded louder than normal considering the Autobot she knew. She took this as a good thing, another living transformer.

She immediately ran toward the doorway excided "Finally, a sigh of ho-" she gasped. When it came into sight, it was like all the lifeless transformers, dark dull grey. The only difference was it was moving and had bright blood red optics. But it wasn't quite the same ruby red optics the Decepticons had. It looked a lot like a truck transformer but not as big as Sentinel Prime.

The machine looked down to the young girl and the machine looked down at her. Sari backed away from it. The machine let its balance good and fell toward her. She immediately started running away from it. She noticed she wouldn't make it so she jumped into the air hoping to make it out of the machines grasp.

But before Sari could hit the ground, her leg was caught immediately stopping her and hang down. She turned to see the transformer grabbed her foot with the very end of its thumb and index servo. Sari just by the touch of the machine, immediately felt exhausted. But she successfully got her foot out quickly and ran away tiredly. She ran away from the machine as fast as she could, trying to find a place to hide.

-Outside-

Starscream flew around the base to finding no entrances that they could possibly use without the use of power or heavier firepower. Bumblebee was merely observing him, sitting on the ground, while trying to think of another way in. Starscream growled at the fact that his constant searched proved futile. He eventually landed next to Bumblebee with his arms crossed.

"Anything?" Bumblebee asked looking up at the ex-Decepticon.

Starscream groaned turning away "Nothing. This command center is well designed, doing everything in their power to make sure this place is impenetrable."

"That's no surprise." Bumblebee forced himself to get up.

"Nothing is impenetrable. Everything has a flaw…"

Bumblebee only sighed turning away from him. Just then he finally noticed the lack of Sari's presents. He panicked looking side to side till eventually saying "Where's Sari!"

Starscream immediately panicked also, though a little more subtly, looking around. "She must've browsed off looking for a way in." Just as he finished he saw a moving shadow from a distance in-between two buildings. "Autobots?"

"Hmm" Bumblebee turned to Starscream then turned to the direction Starscream was looking at to see a grey transformer with its head down walking slowly out the ally way. "Ah, finally a sign of life."

"That can't be right…that thing must of drained this planet of every microspark of energy this planet has- what are you-"

Before Starscream could finish, Bumblebee ran toward the unknown transformer. "Hey, buddy! Thank Primus you're still functioning! Can you-" just as Bumblebee was in front of the bot, it looked up at him with dull blood red optics. "Wha-" Before he could finish his cry the bot grabbed a hold of him.

Immediately as they made contact, the young bot felt his power travel out his body to his captor. But before he could react, a powerful beam hit the lifeless transformer knocking him away a few yards and Bumblebee falling on his back.

The small Autobot tiredly got on one knee and turned to see Starscream walking toward with one of his blasters smoking. The Autobot was too weak to have a smart aleck remark about 'too close for comfort speech' so he settled with "Thanks…"

Starscream didn't say anything, just merely forced Bumblebee to his feet by picking him up by his shoulder and putting him back. But Bumblebee had a hard time keeping his balance. "What's with you?"

"I…" Bumblebee took a breath "That bot…" gasp "It must've drained my energy…"

"What?" it couldn't be said he was skeptical to the idea, considering what they've been through, but it goes back to the simple fact that the planet was dry, whether or not it was living or inanimate. "I knew you Autobots were pathetic warriors but I was sure that just a bot grabbing you wouldn't ware you out."

Despite the lack of energy he could present, the young bot glared at the jet. But just as he did he saw the bot Starscream blasted a few moments earlier getting back up. "Starscream!"

"Huh?" He then looked up to see the bot getting up "Accursed little…" he made no hesitation to raise his blaster and fired again. He watched as the blast seemed to be absorbed. The only thing that seemed to make it fly back was the impact from the blast. It slowly got back up showing no sign of damage. "What!"

"Believe me now?"

Starscream didn't answer merely aiming his blaster again, only to slowly put it down to see a few others in the background. He merely grabbed the bot and forced him to face him "Let's find Sari and get out of here!"

"What's with the sudden- Ah!"

-Autobot Command Center-

Sari eventually found a small vent, not too far from the main entrance, to hide in which was deep enough for her to stay away from the transformer. She breathed heavily extremely exhausted. She didn't understand how though. Granted, the last 24 hours weren't easy for her emotionally and physically, but she felt like she hasn't slept in days on top of that.

Sari leaned back on vent wall, closing her eyes, taking a breath, ignoring the sweat she produced. She rested her eyes but in the process fighting the difficult urge to completely fall asleep. Despite her sudden energy depletion, she was still aware that she had to have Bumblebee and Starscream inside.

She took a deep sigh "What happened?" she slowly opened her eyes while taking a breath "That thing…it must've…drained my energy…but how…how could that machine…take my energy?"

She again closed her eyes hoping that it would grant some sense of relief from her tired body. But just as she did a thought frightening thought entered her mind giving her a surge of energy from panic. "Their maybe more of those things outside!" She immediately got up and started her way out the vent to the main entrance.

When she got to the end she quietly and carefully looked out for the bot that she chased her in the vent. Eventually, she was convinced and ran toward the main entrance doors. The entrance was rather large room, very similar to her father's main entrance to his company just made for transformer proportions. The only thing that was really different was the number of monitors around the place.

She eventually made it to the entrance and to her luck; a data port was present that was compatible with her key. "Finally, a break." She said tiredly leaning her head beside it again from her lack of energy. She then presented her key, it transformed to the proper outlet, she plugged in the key and turned it.

There was a short hum and the door opened. She removed herself from the wall and looked out to see a horrific sight.

* * *

Well I'm back! Okay, well this chapter is an inspiration yet again from a G1 episode. This time from the episode "The Dweller in the Depths". Basically, after a monster drains the energy from Transformers it turns them into energy leches. I kind of mixed two late Season 3 Transformer episodes with this one. But I am kind of happy with this. Haven't had much time to write so I'm kind of rusty but I can get this going again. Hope you Enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Sari backed away from the horrible sight displayed before her. She just saw her best friend, Bumblebee fall to the ground from the hands of dark grey transformer. His bright yellow and black body was turned to the dark grey hue of her other friends. She felt like she just broke, her exhaustion finally caught up with her. She fell to the ground let out her tears, all the emotion inside her finally crumbled, she was totally defenseless. She was totally unaware of what was happening around her.

It was then that the optics of the Transformer that was being grieved lit up. But it wasn't in the soft blue optics everyone knew, they returned as a dull red. Not the bright ruby red optics that Starscream and the Decepticons had, but lifeless dull red. The lifeless bot got to his feet and walked toward grieving girl with the previous bot behind him.

The dark skinned girl grieving looked up from her weakened form to see her friend getting up slowly in his lifeless form. She fell off her knees on her back scared from the sight of her friend.

"Bumb…Bumblebee… it's me, Sari!" she cried while backing away.

The lifeless Autobot acted as if it were deaf, it didn't react to Sari's tearful words. She backed away further as he came closer and at a fast speed. And with Sari broken emotionally, she could only back away slowly. It was merely seconds before he was reaching out to her and she was defenseless. She only covered herself.

It was then a she heard a loud blast. She quickly looked up to see her friend blast on the right side with a pink laser. Before she could turn to see who fired, she was picked up by a metal hand. In the few seconds that passed she could see it was Starscream. He then, in mid transformation, opened his cockpit and dropped her before, finally making it to vehicle mode and flying away out of Iacon City.

"Starscream! What-" Sari cried before being interrupted by Starscream "Those energy leeches are too dangerous! It's too late for Bumblebee!"

"What do you….mean?" Sari said weakly falling back in the cockpit closing her eyes but barely by her will.

"Those things seem to drain energy. I wasn't able to save Bumblebee in time" It was then that he realized that Sari was quite and not even having a reaction. At first he panicked but quickly realized that she was resting, although he did have to question why she was able to go to sleep so quickly. Sure, they have been through a lot but falling asleep immediately after they just escaped the horde of energy leeching transformers.

It was then he found a tall building that he could safely land. From what he could see, there was no way for anyone to get to the roof any other way. In mid transformation, he carefully pulled the exhausted girl out of his cockpit and carefully placed her on the roof. After he placed her there he stopped and looked at the girl.

He'd never thought he'd see her like this. She looked dead more than anything else. The only thing that told him that she wasn't dead was the fact that she was breathing. Other than that, her tears had dried, she was dirty, and her exhaustion has finally caught up with her.

He himself wasn't doing much better though. He was tired and was low on energy. He could recharge like Sari but it was too dangerous to do that. Besides, Sari needed it more than he did. And being the middle of an energy draining monster on the loose didn't help that. Recharging would only help some, what he really needed was energon. Not only so he could function and fly but also for his blasters. The Decepticon attack, the breaking in of the ship and the attempt to get into the communications center almost drained them completely.

He then stood up and looked around the top of the building to see if they really were safe. He could see that they weren't followed, he was also sure that they couldn't fly. Granted, he had no idea how energy drained transformers would be able to walk and what naught but flying seemed to be out of the realm of possibility.

The jet checked on Sari quickly before sitting down growling and started to think about the whole situation. Before he was an Air Commander and before and while on the Decepticons, he was originally a scientist. But even with all his scientific knowledge, he couldn't figure out any of it.

There had to be some sort of virus or something for the transformers to still function after getting their energy drained. But that didn't make much sense; after all, the virus could only be active if their energy was present within them. Could it be more of a form of energy depletion he wasn't familiar with? It was more plausible than complete energy drain.

Then there was the actual ball of energy. He couldn't even fathom such a creature, an energy leech that can consume any sort of energy. How could such a creature come to be? It couldn't be of natural origin; otherwise the Transformers never would have existed. This was probably out of his league, most scientific thing he'd been working recently was on were on protoforms, and it's been centuries since he'd worked on anything else. All the other time he'd been doing was his Air Commander duties.

All this thinking was starting to irritate the Ex-Air Commander. He didn't have enough information to make theories. The lack of both recharging and energy was starting to take its toll and it was starting to annoy him than anything else. He then turned back to Sari who was still in a deep sleep.

He growled again, it seemed pointless. He might as well leave her here and rest for a few hours as he tried to find out what to do next. Humans and all there limitations, yeah Transformers needed to recharge about the same amount of time as humans but Sari needed to rest very often, perhaps it was her age. Sparklings and children Transformers needed to rest constantly. In a sense, when he thought about, humans and Transformers really weren't that different. But it was then he realized something.

Air! How was she breathing earlier? Cybertron actually did have nitrogen, oxygen as well as other gases that existed on the planet that should support her human needs, but what about on the ship? The ship maybe had some, but the hole he shot in would have made it all go out in space. And he let her out as soon as they entered, she should have suffocated, not to mention absents of heat in space. How was it possible? She should be dead.

Starscream then changed his optics to infrared and looked at the girl. He really couldn't see anything different from any other human. He changed them back to normal vision and then examined her closely. He did his best to not disturb her in her rest. Aside from being a little dirty, he couldn't see anything. Just as he was about to leave her alone, he saw a spark coming from her on her ankle. He quickly looked closer and saw the mechanical parts…Cybertronian.

His optics went wide as he just looked at the damage. There was no mistake, the exposed interior was far too advanced for humans and was clearly Cybertronian. Well this explained a lot, but then why did she still need the necessities of humans? She still needed to eat and other human things organics normally needed to do. A hybrid? A transformer-human hybrid?

It made sense, after all Blackarachnia was an alien spider-transformer hybrid. Or as it was later classified as 'technorganic'. With this discovery he made, technically Sari was a technorganic. Was she even aware of it? She didn't seem to.

Starscream took a step back and started to think. They both needed energy and there were no reserves for energy…well at least it not anymore. Making some was out of the question.

"No it isn't." the idea popped in but it was risky. He could make probably one energon cube with the remaining energy in his blasters. But doing that would make him defenseless. But then again, it was either function and run away, or run, die, and the last bit of energy he had in his blasters would do nothing.

Despite being a Decepticon warrior, even he knew when it was time make energy or ammunition. But there was a problem, no cubes. He…or now they couldn't use the energy raw from the blasters. It would probably kill both them more so then help them. He did know how to make a cube but he didn't have the materials. He then took a look at his surroundings; it was then noticed in front of them, an energy reserve on Cybertron.

"There may be no energy on Cybertron…but it may have some empty cubes." He then jumped to the next building and made his way inside from the top stairwell. It was as he'd hope, plenty of empty energon cubes. It was a simple set up, just an energy reserve of multiple types of energon cubes, thin ones that were made from oil, and different kinds of cubes from many sources. He didn't waste time, he quickly grabbed a cube and made his way back up and to the building where Sari was still resting.

He then sat down and removed his blasters from his arms. He took the two blasters and put them inside the empty cube and on a low setting fired the energy into the cube. It was interesting; the radiating power in the cube seemed to turn liquid when in the cube. His hypothesis was correct, he could make one cube.

He smirked as he was about to take a drink…then stopped. He growled as he turned to the recently discovered technorganic. Did he really have to? Sure, she was small, therefore didn't require a lot of energy and probably wouldn't even be an eighth of the cube but. He growled angrily again resisting the urge to just punch the building.

Eventually though, upon looking at her, he had to. He sighed as he put his now useless blasters back on and went to her with the cube. He growled once again before smacking himself and gently woke up Sari.

"Huh?" she stirred "What is?"

"Drink this." Starscream commanded.

Even in her tired state, even she thought this was wrong "Starscream…I can't, I-"

"Drink it!" Starscream ordered angrily.

"What? What is-" it was then Starscream put the corner of the cube in her mouth. It was then she finally drank some but soon pushed it back. She coughed a bit standing up "(cough) what was- (cough) was that for!"

"Energon! Now stop complaining, it's bad enough we only could make one cube."

Eventually she got over the cough but was still angry "What was that for! Besides I'm a human! I can't have energon!"

"It seemed to help your mood that's for sure…" Starscream growled before taking a drink of the cube.

"I'm-" it was then she realized something, she felt great. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep but she was not hungry or anything either. "How? How did you know?"

Starscream thought for a moment, should he tell her? It seemed pretty obvious really but didn't want to say that. But at the same time he knew she'd figure it out some time. After a moment of pondering he finally said it. "You're a technorganic."

Sari looked at him strangely "Technorganic? What is-"

"Look at your ankle."

Sari did feel a pain there earlier when the zombish transformer got her but she ignored it most of the time. She did as instructed as saw the sparks coming from it. She quickly sat down and looked at it up close. It was a sudden shock again. It was mechanical but she still had blood and other things she was familiar with as a human.

"What-"

"You're part Transformer. You're exposed internal works are clearly Cybertronian." He then finished the cube and threw it off the building. "We're wasting time. We need to find origin of this creature."

Before Sari could protest, he grabbed her as he transformed and flew over the dead city of Iacon.

* * *

Long time I know... sorry. It's sad because I really do like this story. But time and everything else keeps getting in the way. I will say I originally wasn't planning on Sari being a technorganic but after noticing a few things I kind of realized that I kind of had to.


	23. Chapter 23

Despite the harsh and quick evacuation of the area, Sari decided not to fight Starscream about his quick and swift leaving of the area. Usually she would be looking outside the cockpit and continue to see the dead technical evolved planet, but she was more focused on her new discovery about herself.

She had her exposed ankle resting on her knee. Despite the few sparks admitting from it and the blood with some ripped flesh, it surprisingly didn't hurt that much. Even when she felt the internal works it didn't hurt. She could feel it, so obviously she wasn't without nerves. She only sighed and went deep in thought.

Was she always like this? How come her father never told her about this? She wondered if she was born this way, but how can that be? It was hard to believe that someone was born with both an organic and mechanical structure. Was she like those things in that movie? A robot with an organic covering? It seemed that way, but she still ate, slept, and aged so that couldn't be the case.

She stayed in thought for a moment till a scary thought entered her mind and she instantly stop looking at her leg and put it down.

"You've been awfully quite." Starscream said suddenly startling her.

She stayed silent for a moment "Well, how'd you feel if you learned that your robot all this time?" It was firm but there was no venom in her tone.

"Well I guess that would be conundrum. I guess I would be shocked if I were to learn if I were an organic."

Sari was silent for a moment till thinking for a moment taking a quick glace at her ankle before saying "Starscream, you said I was a techno-organic right?"

Starscream was expecting these questions sooner, which is why he asked about her silence earlier "Yes, from what I noticed about your internal workings it was clearly showing the structure of a hybrid of an organic structure of a human and that a Cybertronian."

"Huh? That's possible?" Sari asked a little skeptical.

Starscream inwardly smirked "Young Sari, you're talking to one of the most pristine scientist explorers of Cybertron! I have been given many of the highest scientific awards that Cybertron has to offer! I-"

"I get the point!" Sari interrupted, annoyed with his self gloating "I'm just asking how that's possible." Sari really couldn't believe Starscream, at a time where this is happening and yet he can find a way to praise himself somehow.

Starscream got the point but still couldn't help but make a dry chuckle "Well there are many different possibilities as to how it can happen. I'm sure you were familiar with Blackarachnia."

Sari nodded "Yeah. Optimus told me about what happened to her."

"That was aberration, but you two are very similar as far as your structures go. But there other possibilities as to how you were created."

Sari was in thought for a moment and she thought about what shocked her earlier. She really didn't want to know but at the same time she did. "Starscream…" she paused "Is it possible that I was…built?"

Starscream didn't answer. He had to think about it. Eventually after a few moments of thinking he answered "Unlikely. The way a techno-organic works is that it functions simultaneously with both the mechanic and organic functions which is why you can obtain energy from both energon and your human nutrition. In a way you benefit from both parts of your species. We Cybertronians don't even know how to create anything like that, much like you humans, the closest we can create is a cyborg."

Sari was kind of relieved but that didn't confirm her suspicion. "What's the difference?"

Starscream thought it was obviously but then again this was a human child/sparkling. "A cyborg is an organic being that is fifty percent or more machine. They are completely dependent on their machine side. Techno-organics are half machine and half organic and they work together to function neither is dominant and both are intertwined together with all functions of the being."

Sari sighed "So…my dad couldn't have built me with the parts from Megatron?"

"I doubt it."

Inwardly she felt relived but she was still sad about how her father hid this away from her.

"Huh?" Starscream said suddenly noticing something unusual.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Sari asked shaking her thoughts about her existence.

"That space station there orbiting Cybertron." Sari looked up and noticed it and noticed one big thing about it, it had power. "There is no space station like that ever before. And it has power still."

The station was much like a cone with rows of green and blue lights around it. It was fairly large, but it was clearly for smaller organics like humans or organics the size them. There didn't seem to be any outer defenses. The design looked very similar to many designs that the Quintessons have made. But Starscream doubted it was them, Quintessons focused mostly on conventional weapons and defenses as opposed to this monstrosity. But he wasn't ruling anything out either.

"How can that be? Do you think-" Sari was cut off by Starscream "Yes. The energy readings that most space stations around the universe don't give off this much energy. There is no way that leech could over look this."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Simple…" Starscream fired up his engine at high power "We get some answers!"

* * *

I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY GO UNFINISHED! Um...sorry. Um, yeah... how long... 7...8 months... yeah, everyone has a right to be mad. But I really haven't writing much as of late, aside from a few Video Game reviews. Well two more chapters. I seriously apologize, because much like most of you readers I love this story too. I promise, I'm going to give as I can to the next chapter. But believe me I'm going to finish this, one way or another. I'm going to try and finish this before the end of the year.

But really, thanks for all the support, despite how freaking long it took, you guys still asked me continue and never gave up on the continuation of this story. God Bless you guys (if any of you guys are not Christian, I apologize) and thanks for all the support.


	24. Chapter 24

(Sigh) Um... (Longer Sigh) Okay, let me explain...there is no excuse for how long this took...it's bad. I want to say is I never lost interest in this story. When I said I would finish this story I wasn't kidding. But...I lost motivation for a long time. I tried but I just couldn't write. So after years of not writing I found reviewing stuff more fun. At the time as well, I didn't much in it as much. I always had intention to finish this though, I figured the inspiration would come back. Well thanks to MLP (whether you like it or not, it is what saved this story) I got motivation to write again. Even though that franchise is passing for me thanks to a garbage season, I still had motivation to write my stuff and coming back to this felt so good. (Sigh) That's all I got... Enjoy...

* * *

Starscream flew at a high speed to get this done once and for all. But for all they knew it was too late. They didn't know if this process could be reversed. For all they knew it was too late to stop it. But it didn't mean that they shouldn't try.

After they were a good few hundred yards Starscream slowed down and kept his distance and started to survey around the station. Sari assisted by looking out the cockpit and looking for a way in.

"Strange." Starscream said while slowing down while flying.

"Yeah…I expected something to happen when we got this close." Sari agreed.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything. Not even an energy shield." The seeker kept flying but flew around keeping a safe distance.

"You'd think someone would notice." Sari pointed out.

"Their cowards…" the jet mused for moment saying it to no one unparticular "We're wasting time." He then started his way to fly toward the station, but still advanced with caution.

Sari sat back and watched as the ex-Decepticon advanced toward the station but couldn't see an opening. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not too sure. I can't find an opening through this blasted contraption! I can't even find a closed shutter! The design is very similar to the designs by the Quintessons. But it just seems too strange for them to be behind this."

Sari didn't know who the Quintessons were but at the same time she felt that Starscream was just rambling so she didn't bother asking about them. She looked outside from the cockpit also looking for an opening. "Well, why don't you just blast us in like everywhere else?" she joked a bit.

"Because" Starscream clearly didn't catch the joke and merely groaned in annoyance "I used the rest of the energy in my weapons in that cube we used."

"Oh…" she didn't want to think about that they were literally barely making it. "So what exactly are we supposed to do when we get there?"

"We're playing it by audio receptor." He answered as he made a slight turn hoping to get into view an opening.

The dark skinned girl turned away from the appearing floating facility and put her damaged ankle on knee. The damage seemed to heal on it's own a little bit, automatic repair systems or organic immune system, either way; it was repairing itself to a certain extent. The blood was mostly dried and only a bit of a spark come lightly every minuet or so and it didn't hurt so much. She still felt it but it didn't bother her very much. Despite her age, didn't mean she didn't know it was bad to have wound exposed like this. She took one of her long sleeves and ripped it off and used the cloth and wrapped it around the wound to hopefully to keep the rest of the little bleeding to stop.

She sighed putting her head back thinking about everything that occurred. It seemed like they were the only ones left in the universe besides whatever was going around draining the energy that sparked around the universe. Starscream seemed to be too frustrated to speak to her since the facility didn't seem to be hostel toward them advancing closer and closer.

She wanted to cry. She had no idea what was going on. Her father was God knows where, the Autobots she'd grown close may be dead or turned into whatever Bumblebee turned into. She was grateful that Starscream wasn't one of them so at least she wasn't alone. She was also wondering what was happening to Earth all this time and Decepticons for that matter.

She idly turned her head to the side and quickly noticed a glass looking window that looked just large enough for the jet. "Hey look at that where the yellow light is coming from."

"Good perception." He complimented "Hopefully defenses will be at a minimal." Before Sari could even consider throwing an argument the seeker kicked in the after burners and flew fast "Brace for impact!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Take it easy!" Sari held tight to her seat as the jet flew quickly making a sharp turn into the location, traveling to the area. Coming closer she noticed it wasn't all that big; equivalent to a several story building. It was a bit oval shape with a few lights. And coming up close, there were a few small windows suitable for smaller beings, obviously not made for Cybertronian sized beings.

Sari screamed as he crashed through the large glass. Even though they didn't break through any walls inside of the complex and only the glass, the decompression had a strong punch to it. Rocking the young girl back in forth. If it wasn't for the safety belt she would've banged her head against the controls.

What felt like at least several minuets, though in actuality it was only a few seconds, Sari noticed that Starscream was only staying in place, not going forward or backwards. At that moment, she heard a loud shutter close behind them leaving them in the dark. Sari was gasping for air trying to regain her composer. In that moment's time, lights came back on a metal shutter closed behind them.

The Cybertronian landed with his wheels out and opened the cockpit. Sari however didn't move out and merely undid seatbelts. She merely laid back and closed her eyes, not even caring where exactly they were.

"What's the hold up?" Starscream rudely asked.

"Excuse me for not being used to all this space flying yet." She took a deep breath and finally looking around the place. Fortunately, the place was empty but it seemed a lot of things were blown out. It looked like a hanger or perhaps a facility for making machines or something. While many things were blown out, there were various hooks, broken welders positioned over conveyer belts and various leaking fluids. There were various holes in the ground, perhaps where equipment was literally pulled out and flew out into space.

"Well, that's a bit of a surprise. It looks like the Autobot base it if it was still being used and maintained." Sari said as she climbed out of the cockpit landed on the ground. At this moment she heard Starscream transform but this ended with Starscream getting stuck, his large wings getting in the way, making it difficult to maneuver. This facility wasn't made for his size, clearly wasn't as big as Sumdac tower and not much moving space either.

"What kind of facility in space doesn't have mobility for air craft?" The seeker struggled and growled as the girl watched him struggle. "Must use one of those rail openings…"

"Huh?"

"Forget it…" He tried to move a bit but it resulted in pieces of the ceiling coming down nearly crushing the techno-organic.

"Whoa watch it!"

"Primus, it's impossible to maneuver in this room. We should've looked for another opening." He turned toward Sari "I'm going to have to transform."

"Wait, I'll just go myself." She stated.

"That's too dangerous! Last time you went by yourself you came out damaged." He reminded.

"Yeah, but I came out okay didn't I?" Starscream rolled his optics "Besides, I don't think you'll be able move around here. This place was meant for someone as big as you." She smirked as she started to look around the facility feeling around all the damaged but at clearly was operational moments before. "I wonder why a place like this is around Cybertron. I mean you guys are like huge and this place is clearly for people like me."

Starscream raised an optic that didn't make much sense. Not that Starscream thought that either Autobots or Decepticons were behind whatever was turning the universe into a dry, spark-less, means of dead mass. Granted they didn't know that, but when a facility right next to a completely drained planet is still around and operational, they had to know something.

Starscream groaned at his immobility before turning to his only friend "Okay fine. Explore the facility but be careful! If someone was able to create a being of pure energy, it only proves that he may be very powerful."

Sari nodded and started her way to a doorway and left "You do the same; I'm not the one who's stuck."

Starscream glared but Sari merely took it as a joke and started her way down the hallway. The hallway was literally like walking through an air vent, no pictures, computers, windows, or even other doors for awhile down. In fact, all she could see a turn coming up but still it felt so strange being in such…a dead looking hallway. Aside from the ceiling lights, it felt cold…even more so than Cybertron and that was a dead world.

Instinctually, she crept slowly as she kept going and Starscream was getting more and more out of view. It was an impressive hallway before the turn coming up with nothing in the way or sign of indication. When she finally made it, she hugged against the wall before making the turn. She heard nothing and felt nothing and slowly turned her head down the hallway peaking. Nothing again except this time there were doors and what looked like windows.

She waited a brief moment in case someone did show up. She took a break and started her way down the hallway. "Okay, at least this one is less boring."

As she walked down the new way, she turned to look inside one of the windows. She immediately gasped. Through the window she saw what looked like mechanical-organic being but the organic parts were decomposing. The mechanical parts were blue as the organic part was brown with a little red and green.

She took a few steps back from the sight and tripped and knocking herself behind another window. She turned around and so something very similar. It was another creature though it was more humanoid this time. It was on two legs but it was the same concept except it also had wings. Much like the first one, it looked in immense pain; the only difference was a light moan coming from this creature.

"What is this place?!" Sari screamed she got up and started running down the hallway and looking down each window with more grotesque creatures with similar features. Was this a laboratory? "Who could do this?" she asked herself.

Walking down the hallway she saw a door and quickly opened it and closed it behind her taking deep breaths. She never scene such a thing, even the wide variety of films she had seen. She watched a lot of movies for her age due to lack of friends before the Autobots and even with the Autobots she showed them a number of films as well.

"What was all that? Who could do that?" she said to herself catching her breath yet again. She almost felt like she was going to hyperventilate or get a heart (spark?) attack with all the shockers in last 48 hours or so.

"Ah, the intruders." A hissing voice said making her look up a bit startled. What she saw as a small chair, actually about her size, with a large computer with various monitors showing various information she couldn't understand since it was in a foreign language. "With Tornedron absorbing all the energy in the universe, I never expected any sort of resistance, especially with must of the Solar System being sucked dry."

"What?" Sari uttered.

In that moment, he turned from the chair and saw a very small being. He was about the same size as she was. It was a little brown alien wearing a helmet with green eyes and many wrinkles and sharp teeth. Sari took a step back.

"I am Primacron…"


	25. Chapter 25

...not to enthused but next chapter should be more clear and be more justified for the incredibly long hiatus I took.

* * *

"Primacron?" Sari questioned as she took a step back from the creature "You know what's going on?"

"Why yes my dear" he hissed "My creation, Tornedron has been draining all the energy in galaxy. I just shocked that anyone is still alive."

"Wait, that's your plan?" Sari said with disgust "You're trying to drain all the energy. You've destroyed an entire planet!"

"Planets" he stressed with a grin to which the dark skinned girl gasped "I'm indeed aware. Believe me" he had a slight chuckle "He's already surpassed his predecessor in a short period of time, quiet impressive I must say."

"What? What are you talking about? How could you do this? That thing not only drained all the energy out of a planet and my friends but-"

"It's only the beginning." He interrupted stopping Sari "A new order and galaxy can't be renewed if remnants still exists."

"Renew? What is your problem?" she yelled out "Are you the ones that made all those things in the hallway."

"I am" He answered in his hissing voice "You and you're friend are not going to live much longer." Sari was about to say something but decided to hold her tongue for now "Weather it be through Tornedron or you naturally deplete all your energy through your meaningless survival." He smiled as he pulled out a small syringe but Sari didn't show any visual reaction "You see, this galaxy is flawed" he began with his hissing "Every planet has suffering, poor ignorant individuals, and corrupted leaders. Not just on this planet I choose to orbit but the whole galaxy. It's a lost cause, reform, making them see my vision, people are too blind to see past their own egos. So I sought to…restart it."

Sari kept an eye on the syringe in his hand but made no notion to it "Restart it?"

"Oh yes, restart it."

"And how is draining all the power from anything going to do that?"

"Every world…no matter how primitive or advanced require energy. Weather it be through its own natural resources or the sun that provides light, every sentient and even inorganic being needs energy. So what better way to reset this universe than by the draining all it's energy, let the remainder of nature take it's course, and disperse the energy that created Tornedron and restart the galaxy I see fit. It works much better than my pervious creation Unicron."

"Unicron?"

"Just a minor failure. Solid matter… always seems want to rule themselves. So I created Tornedron, a being of complete energy, a being I can control and yet get better results than Unicron did."

"So you want to wipe out all living things and restart it from the beginning so you could rule over it? Rule what? Those things in the hallway?" she yelled sarcastically.

"Intelligent creature you are." He hissed as he continued to fondle with the syringe with Sari keeping an eye on it as she took a step back. "Unfortunately, every pro has a con, and your case." His figures stopped as he held the syringe firmly in his grasp "You're not my creation."

Without warning he threw the syringe at her. Sari, though still startled, expected this reaction he dodged the projectile, going to the side. "Whoa! Watch it!" she yelled out as she turned back to him. The small brown creature charged with a strange knife in one hand and another syringe in his other hand, this time with a green liquid inside of it. She jumped against the wall as the brown alien swung his knife wildly.

Sari however was able to perform a high kick, knocking the syringe out of his hand and threw a quick jab in face knocking the alien back a bit. Sari smirked; Prowl's training was starting to show some usefulness.

"You insolent creature!" he alien ran back to his console before grabbing a hold a small blaster pistol and firing.

Sari jumped to the side as the red energy fired at her barely missed her. In doing so, she tumbled over as she attempted to avoid the blast from the energy weapon. After losing her footing, she turned around putting her arms up in defense as the small alien aimed his weapon.

"Imperfection..." he put his finger on the trigger but before he could fire he saw the girl's hands change to a black and neon blue from her normal skin color. Sari noticed this and the confused expression of the alien.

"Huh?" she pushed her arms back out felt a pulse of energy surge through her arm, she quickly presented her palm toward the alien and fired shot of blue energy. "Whoa…did I just do that?"

The energy blast hit the alien's weapon knocking him back destroying the small weapon he had, clenching his burned hand "You insolent creature!"

Despite her initial shock, she quickly looked over it and ran out of the room, hoping to make it to Starscream before Primacron would catch up to her.

_-Other room-_

Starscream was left alone as he watched the young techno-organic walk down the hallway. He had to admit he was a bit concerned for her, needless to say. Aside from her injury and the fact that she alone, but she was also defenseless. These last 48 hours have been…exciting? He didn't quiet know exactly how to describe it. Stressful seemed to be more accurate.

The ex-Decepticon tried to keep himself in line, everything still confused him but before now, he was able to focus on everything else besides this. But being stuck and Sari not there to entertain or speak with him, he was merely himself alone. The seeker couldn't help but think back to the other Autobots that were either dead or were the zombie, energy draining, creatures that thing turned to them.

As a former scientist, he wanted to see how it all worked. Obviously, when a Cybertronian lose all their energy, they don't function…their offline, dead. Once the spark is extinguished the bot is gone…unless a fragment of the All Spark gets lodged in your head and revives you with temporary immortality but that was unlikely. But this creature, after draining energy from its victims, turned them into something else, perhaps a form of energy depletion, leave just enough for them to function.

"If that's the case, and there actually is a micro spark of energy left if we stop that creature, we may be able to bring them back…" if he had it his way, only a select few would be revived but Sari would more than likely force the opposite of his plans.

And he would let her, after all he was still technically learning from her on how to be an Autobot and the smooth ride that has been…and in turn became sort of leader of her and Bumblebee and now it was just the two of them running on barely one Energon cube.

He groaned, he could've sworn a part of him was trying to burst of his back due to his awkward position. He knew organics had this feeling when in a strange position, and being in a place for so long. He quickly transformed in his vehicle form, knowing that at least in this form he could at least be more comfortable as well as more mobile, strangely enough.

It was at this moment he heard several shots from a blaster as well as what sounded like a moans from various creatures. The seeker got concerned but he couldn't do anything without putting Sari in danger as well. He groaned but they got considerably louder and his sensitive audio receptors would hear someone running through the halls.

"Sari?" he called out "What's happening?"

Immediately the doors flew open with a scared young girl running out of the hallway. Starscream noticed both her hands were exposing their Cybertronian integrity and smoking slightly. "Heads up."

"What?"

A blast of energy flew over the young girl (scorching a bit of hair) and hit the haul of the Cybertronian jet. The jet made an irritated growl and transformed back to his robot mode, getting back into his massively uncomfortable position once more.

"Looks like my little observation was fruitful." The seeker stated/gloated slightly but his faceplate didn't show his usual cocky grin.

Sari immediately ran to the large being as he scoped her up. Within a short time, the room flooded with various looking creatures of both machinery and organic, they varied in colors and shapes, startling even the much larger Cybertronian.

"What in Primus name are these things?" Starscream stated as all of them growled and attempted to go after the techno-organic in his servo as he tried to sway them away from them. "These are creatures were manufactured."

Sari stay in his servo around his thumb as the restless creatures kept approaching but he kept them way with his other arm "Manufactured?"

"These creatures are not like you. These are organics or machines being forcibly merged into one being." Starscream deducted by the way they looked.

"Excellent deduction." A voice called out over a loud speaker "What you see are merely many failed experiments, but perfection can't obtained in one try…"


End file.
